Cambio de sexo por un hechizo?
by shiroi-neko-chan
Summary: [UA]Qué pasaría si por un hechizo Sasuke termina convertido en mujer? Pues Sakura cuenta como es que esto sucedio de la noche a la mañana...sasunaru o narusasu?XD espero que les guste!
1. Esto no me puede estar pasando

Hoi ¡! Q va…este es mi primer fic d Naruto y estoy muy contenta! La verdad q esta idea me salio después d ver una novela…espero q les guste!

Summary: _"Esta es la historia d como mi mejor amigo termino convirtiéndose en lo q más menospreciaba…" _

Bien… como saben Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así sería rica, viviría en Japón y tendría una envidiable colección d mangas, pero por desgracia no es así u.u

El comienzo es algo raro ya q es otra persona la q relata esta historia, y más raro aún es quien la relata. Vale aclarar q no tengo nada en contra d ella, aunque sea algo molesta XD pero es necesaria para la historia, además solo la pondré como una amiga. Por cierto es un sasuxnaru así q a los q no les guste esta pareja, no se q hacen acá, si gustan pueden leerlo pero después no quiero quejas ¬¬

_Capítulo 1: Esto no me puede estar pasando!_

_Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Estoy aquí para contarles como mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, se a convertido en el ser que más menospreciaba._

_En una chica…_

_Lo se, lo se. Suena raro no? Pero esta historia de verdad ocurrió. _

_Todo comenzó hace 3 días, en una noche de lluvia…_

En una habitación de color violeta, adornada por doquier con postres de cantantes y de grupos famosos de música dormía placidamente una joven de un curioso pelo rosa. Esa tarde la joven había estado ocupada preparando todo en su casa para que cuando Sasuke llegara todo sea perfecto. Sin embargo el chico jamás llegó. Así que frustrada se acostó en su cama sin darse cuenta que poco a poco se iba quedando dormida. Era tanta la ilusión que había tenido que antes de dormirse lo había maldecido, por hacerla ilusionar de esa manera _de nuevo_.

Eran como las 23:15 hs cuando la joven abrió sus parpados al oír el insistente timbre. Lentamente se sentó en su cama mientras gritaba un _kuso! Ya voy! _y apresuraba el paso. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que estaba del otro lado.

-Sakura, gomen por la hora pero…-un joven de pelo y ojos negros como la noche se encontraba un tanto apenado, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Sasuke? – la chica quedo embobada unos minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba con una ceja levantada _"por kami! Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que me quede mirándolo tanto tiempo"_ pensaba la pelirosada mientras sus mejillas tomaban un lindo color carmín- go…gomenasai, etto…pasa, quieres algo para tomar?- preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-un café cargado estaría bien- Sasuke entro en el departamento que los padres le habían dado a su amiga por su cumpleaños número 17. Era un departamento muy espacioso de 3 ambientes. Tenía una cocina, un comedor, un baño y una pieza. Estaba bastante bien para que una sola persona viviera ahí. Se recostó en el sofá del comedor mientras cerró sus ojos y dejaba escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio. Realmente necesitaba relajarse y que mejor que ir con su mejor amiga para eso?

En la cocina Sakura estaba entre sorprendida, de que haya aparecido cuando se suponía que no iba a venir y más a esta hora y contenta, porque después de todo él si vino a verla. Aunque aún no sabía el motivo, por ahí vino a verla a ella o por ahí vino por otra cosa. Quien sabe, lo único que importaba es que él estaba ahí, en su casa! Se apresuró con el café y comprobó que estuviera bien cargado como a él le gustaba, mientras que para ella se había hecho un té con leche. Al llegar al comedor vio que Sasuke se encontraba recostado en el sofá. Recién ahí reparo en la vestimenta de su amigo. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un fino bordado de un dragón en negro, unos pantalones de color negro un tanto ajustados. La camisa tenía desabotonado 2 botones, que dejaban ver su blanca piel.

-"si tan solo fuera más que tu amiga"-pensó mientras suspiraba Sakura- Sasuke…Sasuke-kun- al ver que no respondía se acerco y lo empezó a mover- oye sas…- pero antes de terminar la oración Sasuke la había agarrado d las muñecas y la tiro encima suyo- kya…Sasuke que…- Él apoyo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la chica. Sakura no sabía que hacer, ante la extraña situación, así que opto por preguntarle a que vino- hay algo que quieras decirme? _"inner: dime que viniste para verme!"_- dijo mientras prendía la tele y buscaba algún programa que estuviera decentemente bueno.

-te había prometido que venía, no?

- pues si, pero pensé que vendrías más temprano…

-acaso te molesto?

-no es eso, es solo que…bah, olvídalo- Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación, jamás cambiaría.

-a que no adivinas a quien me encontré cuando salía de mi casa…- dijo en un tono entre divertido y…preocupado?

-pues no, no me imagino…

-encontré a Yurika- Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Yurika había sido una de las tantas chicas con las que Sasuke salió. Era una chica de pelo castaño y unos ojos marrón claros muy bonitos, tenía le piel suave y perfectamente bronceada. Era el deseo de cualquier chico, mas sin embargo no duro con Sasuke ni 2 días- me dijo que me había metido con la chica equivocada y que me preparara para lo peor- de repente Sakura se estremeció, eso le daba mala espina, aunque no entendía bien porque- eso me dejo pensando, se que es tonto pero…- y al parecer a Sasuke también.

Luego de eso como era muy tarde Sasuke se quedo a dormir, ya que había empezado a llover fuerte. Por suerte en el departamento de ella siempre había 3 pares de ropa de Sasuke por si llegase a ser necesaria, como en ese momento. Y en la casa de él también había ropa de ella, por la misma razón. Una vez que Sasuke se puso su pijama Sakura le dijo que durmiera en su cama y ella dormiría en el futón. Sasuke rechazo la oferta y le dijo que ya que hacía tanto frío durmieran los dos en la cama. Antes de dormirse Sakura le dijo a Sasuke que tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la amenaza, a lo que él simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara que no iba a pasar nada malo.

_Pero Sasuke no sabía que Yurika fue esa misma noche con una bruja, a la que se le conocía por su afectividad en ese tipo de área. Le entregó una foto del chico al que quería que le hiciera un trabajo. La bruja no estaba muy convencida de que funcione, pero igual lo intentó. Lo que Yurika le pedía era muy difícil pero no imposible._

_Cuando a la mañana Sasuke despertó, se llevo una gran sorpresa. Su cuerpo, ya no era su cuerpo._

El sol de la mañana y el "hermoso" canto de los pajaritos- léase sarcasmo- lo habían despertado. Ya que estaba despierto y no podría volver a dormir decidió levantarse. Lentamente, para no despertar a Sakura, se incorporó y se dirigió al baño. Una vez ahí fue para evacuar, metió sus manos en el pantalón, buscando a su "amiguito" pero grande fue su sorpresa el no sentirlo. Cuando se fijo vio que no lo tenía y también se miró las manos y vio que eran más chicas y delicadas. Desesperadamente se miro en el espejo para comprobar que no era cierto, más el espejo le devolvió la imagen de una hermosa chica,de piel blanca y pelo y ojos de un profundo negro, que estaba aterrada. Se llevo las manos al pecho y sintió unos prominentes bustos. El joven trato de tranquilizarse ya que eso de seguro era una pesadilla. Si. Eso tenía que ser. Una pesadilla. Para comprobar que no era un sueño se pellizco, y todo seguía igual.

-no…no puede ser- dijo con una voz aterrada- !

Como bien suponen el grito no solo despertó a la peli-rosada si no que también a toda la cuadra XD.

-Sasuke! Que suce…- ella fue corriendo al baño y cuando entro se encontró con una joven que tendría su edad- quién carajo sos?- dijo entre asustada y enojada.

-soy yo! Sasuke

-qué?-Sakura se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba.

- escúchame, soy yo – volvió a repetir al ver la cara de incredulidad de Sakura- no se que carajo paso…este no es mi cuerpo!

-Sasuke?-aunque no podía creerlo, había algo que le decía que esa chica no mentía.

En medio de toda la confusión sonó el celular de Sasuke, evitando que este le contestara y la mandara a freír churros . Al estar el celular tan lejos cuando contestó ya habían colgado, así que puso su casilla de mensaje. Como todo estaba en silencio no hubo necesidad de poner el alta voz para escuchar el mensaje.

"**Que tal bonito? Tuviste un lindo despertar? Ja, seguro que no. Te dije que no sabías con quien te metiste. Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu nuevo cuerpo. Ja ne"**

Después de escuchar el mensaje de Yurika todo se quedo en silencio.

-...matar…

-eh? –dijo Sakura volviendo a la realidad mientras trataba de procesar lo que recién sucedió.

-voy a matar a esa forra! Quien carajo se cree para hacerme esto?- dijo ya perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de paciencia.

- tranquilo Sasuke, no…

- QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? Que no ves que ahora soy una jodida mujer? – empezó a gritar para desahogar su frustración- AHORA TENGO BUSTO!- decía mientras las apretaba (N/a: esta escena se me hace divertida imaginármela XDD)

Diiiiiiing…- (el sonido del timbre U)

-Kuso! Quien puede ser en un momento asi!- decía mientras salio disparada a la puerta- Ya va!

_SxN-NxS-SxN_NxS-SxN-NxS_SxN-NxS-SxN

Un chico rubio de unos aproximadamente 17 años estaba frente a la casa de su gran amiga, esperando a que esta la abriera mientras lograba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Todos los días el se despertaba temprano para pasar por la casa de Sakura e ir los dos juntos al instituto.Y como se había quedado dormido fue corriendo a todo lo que daba para no llegar tarde. En eso escucho unos pasos y se alejo de la puerta, de donde estaba apoyado.

-quien? – una chica de ojos verdes bastante enojada acababa de abrir la puerta.

- Soy yo Sakura-chan- le respondió el rubio un tanto nervioso ya nada bueno pasaba cuando su amiga estaba enojada.

-a… eres tú- cambio su rostro enojado a uno amable y le sonrió- gomen Naruto-kun es q…

-Sakura, quien era?- la voz de otra joven se escucho detrás de Sakura.

-eh?-Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz. Cuando se fijo detrás de Sakura pudo ver una chica de pelo largo y negro, los ojos del mismo color. La piel era blanca, y contrastaba perfectamente con el color de su pelo y sus ojos. Era un poco más alta que Sakura, pero no más alta que él, de piernas largas y torneadas. Era la chica ideal de cualquiera, era hermosa!. El rubio sin saber porque se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Vaya que esa chica si tenía una mirada penetrante! Igual que la del Uchiha. A decir verdad, esa chica se parecía mucho a Sasuke- etto…mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto

-soy.-se quedo callado, no sabía que decir. Porque tenía que aparecer el dobe en un momento así?- me llamo Satsuki Uchiha- dijo fríamente. No tenía ganas de que si dijera la verdad empezara a cuestionarlo. Ni tampoco quería que todos se enteraran de su _problema._

-Uchiha? Entonces si eres familiar de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. La verdad que se acordara Sasuke no tenía parientes, pero quien sabe. Él era muy cerrado con sus asuntos familiares.

-pues…_"kuso…que digo?"_ – Sasuke no sabía que inventar para que Naruto le crea. Mientras que Sakura aún estaba en shock, no sabía como ayudar a su amigo.- yo…-al ver la insistente mirada del rubio en el se sonrojo, aunque no entendió muy bien el porque. También empezó a ponerse nervioso, esos lindos ojos azules no le permitía concentrarse, _minuto, dijo lindos? Desde cuando los ojos del dobe le parecían lindos?_Movió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

-si?

-veras…

_Así fue como nació Satsuki, la personalidad femenina de Sasuke. Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que en Sasuke habría grandes cambios gracias a su nuevo cuerpo. En el empezaban a aparecer nuevas emociones…_

**Continuara (¿?)**

Bien, jajaj la verdad que me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo XD en especial la parte donde Sasuke se da cuenta que no tiene a su amiguito XDD

Bueno, como ya había dicho este lo fic lo hice porque me inspire en una novela que por cierto, la parte donde se da cuenta que es una chica es casi idéntica. Pero obviamente le hice muchos cambios así que va a terminar siendo diferente a la trama de la novela. Lo que más me gusta es que en este fic es Sasuke el que se convierte en mujer XD seeeh hay varios donde Naruto es el que se convierte en mujer, y como hay muy pocos donde Sasuke lo haga me pareció interesante n-n

Por cierto, se q es un poco tarde pero me presento, soy natsu o natsumi como prefieran n-n me gusta el sasunaru y varias otras parejas yaoi, pero esta es mi favorita n0n

Espero que les haya gustado! Se que quedo algo corto pero es el primer capitulo, asi que decidi dejarlo hasta ahí y publicarlo n.n

Antes de que me olvide! freír churros: es lo mismo que mandarla a la mierda o mandarla a ustedes saben donde XDU

Acepto quejas, propuestas, tomatazos de todo XD asi que espero que dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto y si lo continuo, porfis!

Natsu / el arte es efímero /


	2. Una nueva identidad

Hoi hoi! Pues acá traigo el segundo capi n-n.

Antes me disculpo, ya q el primer capítulo lo publique el mismo día q lo escribí y como lo termine de hacer a eso de la 1 d la noche puede q haya quedado algo rara la redacción, gomen u.u Y también por la tardanza -U

Aclaraciones:

_Relato de Sakura en presente._

"pensamientos"

Relato normal

"_palabra que se destaca"_

En fin… sin más ahora si, al fic! n-n

_**-Uchiha? Entonces si eres familiar de Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. La verdad que se acordara Sasuke no tenía parientes, pero quien sabe. Él era muy cerrado con sus asuntos familiares.**_

_**-pues…"kuso…que digo?" – Sasuke no sabía que inventar para que Naruto le crea. Mientras que Sakura aún estaba en shock, no sabía como ayudar a su amigo.- yo…-al ver la insistente mirada del rubio en el se sonrojo, aunque no entendió muy bien el porque. También empezó a ponerse nervioso, esos lindos ojos azules no le permitía concentrarse, minuto, dijo lindos? Desde cuando los ojos del dobe le parecían lindos?Movió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.**_

_**-si?**_

_**-veras…**_

"_**Así fue como nació Satsuki, la personalidad femenina de Sasuke. Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que en Sasuke habría grandes cambios gracias a su nuevo cuerpo. En el empezaban a aparecer nuevas emociones…"**_

Capitulo 2: Una nueva identidad

_Antes de seguir hablare un poco de Sasuke. Él es el típico chico inteligente y deportista popular del instituto por el cual todas babean, incluso yo que soy su amiga desde infantes, je que patético no?. Cuando comenzamos la secundaria baja empezó a salir con cuanta chica linda se le cruzaba, claro que ninguna duró más de una semana. También ocurrió que una vez que entramos en la secundaria alta Sasuke y Naruto se empezaron a distanciar, nadie sabe que fue lo que produjo eso, ya que Naruto y él eran muy buenos amigos. Por alguna razón desconocida un día como cualquier otro vino Naruto y me dijo que él y Sasuke ya no eran amigos. Lo que me sorprendió bastante. Desde ese día soy amiga de los dos por separado, por lo general pasó más tiempo con Naruto, ya que Sasuke siempre tiene una cita. En resumen Sasuke, Naruto y yo fuimos amigos desde que teníamos 4 años, con el paso del tiempo Sasuke se volvió más frío y algo arrogante. Esto empezó cuando sus padres murieron en un _supuesto _accidente automovilístico cuando el tenía 13 años, quedando a cargo de su hermano. Puedo que eso sea una de las razones, no estoy muy segura…_

_Volviendo con Sasuke, él no sabía que responder, pero por suerte tiene una especie de _don _para salir de ese tipo de aprietos. En esos segundos que permaneció callado su mente trataba de inventar una excusa que sea coherente…_

-pues si- dijo con total tranquilidad- soy la prima

-vaya, no sabía que Sasuke tuviera una prima- el rubio estaba muy sorprendido

-es que vivo lejos y casi nunca hablamos- dijo sin darle importancia al tema., mientras se adentraba en el departamento.

-ya veo…- en eso el rubio desvía su mirada de la delgada cintura de la pelinegra, para fijarse en su amiga- oe, Sakura-chan…-dijo haciendo que la pelirosada volviera a la realidad.

-eh? Qué sucede Naruto?

-piensas ir así al instituto?- Naruto señalo la ropa de la chica, que era un pijama rosa con dibujos de espirales en blanco.

Luego de darse cuenta de que aún no se había cambiado, la chica entro al departamento como alma que lleva el diablo. Apenas entro empezó cambiarse rápidamente, mientras buscaba algunos accesorios para llevar ese día. Termino poniéndose unos aritos colgantes con forma de sol, una cadena con una gran H y una fina pulsera plateada que hacía juego con los aritos. En eso Sasuke se metió en su pieza diciéndole que él se iría a su casa (n/a: cofcofmansióncofcof) y ella le dijo que ahora que era chica debía usar ropa femenina, pero al rato se arrepintió ya que detrás de Sasuke apareció una, nada linda, sombra asesina.

Naruto estaba tranquilamente recostado en el sofá y escuchaba los gritos e insultos (porque hubo varios) mientras suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, a pesar de que para él era normal el _"brusco" _vocabulario de su amiga, no sabía que Satsuki también fuera así. Una gotita de sudor le corrió por la nuca al imaginarse que era por lo que gritaban tanto. Lo que no sabía era que en la habitación se estaba llevando a cabo una especie de batalla por la ropa. En eso vio la hora, si no se daban prisa lo más seguro es que tendrían que salir corriendo…

-"…como siempre"- suspiro mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás- "pues bien, por una vez quiero llegar temprano al instituto sin tener que haber corrido en todo el trayecto" Sakura, ya estas lista?

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a la pelirosada con su uniforme, que era una camisa blanca, un pulóver bordo, una pollera tipo tabla gris, medias bordo, y zapatos negros- lista! –Sakura lucia una extraña sonrisa triunfante- nuevamente Naruto empezó a sudar frío imaginándose que le habría hecho a la pobre pelinegra- ya esta bueno!-dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia. Como era posible que un chico tan serio actué de esa manera, se preguntaba- sal de una vez sas...Satsuki, no tenemos todo el día

-hn…- Sasuke sale de la habitación totalmente abochornado y con la cabeza gacha.- "esta me la vas a pagar Sakura"- pensaba el ojinegro mientras iba levantando lentamente, y con gracia su rostro. Error, al levantarlos se encontró con esos ojos azules que hicieron que se sonroje de nuevo- "por kami, porque me sonrojo! Es Naruto, es un "_hombre"!_

Cuando Naruto levantó la vista, todo lo que había a su alrededor perdió sentido. Sintió como sus mejillas le ardían. Es que esa chica era en pocas palabras, simplemente perfecta y hermosa. Ese sencillo vestido turquesa con tiras finas y la camiseta blanca con volados en las puntas de las mangas, le sentaban muy bien con su pálida piel. Además el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba ver las largas y finas piernas de ella. Y su largo y sedoso pelo, que llevaba atado, se mecía suavemente en la espalda. El rubio pudo comprobar que la chica tenía un lindo color carmín en las mejillas, ahí se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándola. Para disimular el sonrojo que le subía a las mejillas, se dio vuelta y le dijo a Sakura que se apresure que solo quedaban quince minutos para llegar al instituto.

Por su parte Sakura estaba contenta había logrado vestir a Sasuke en menos de 5 minutos. Claro que para eso había tenido que aceptar que Sasuke se quedara con sus boxer y que no usara corpiño, porque en cuanto se lo sugirió pudo sentir (aunque no esta muy segura) que toda la habitación empezó a moverse y era mejor no arriesgarse a menos que quisiera pasar a mejor vida tan joven. -U. A pesar de todo logro que esas cosas no se notaran. Aunque todo esto le resultó bastante incomodo, después de todo Sasuke en realidad era un hombre. Dando un leve suspiro cerró la puerta de su departamento. Luego de eso Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron al

instituto, mientras que Sasuke se fue directo a su casa en su (cof cof costoso cof cof) auto deportivo plateado.

NxS SxN NxSNxS SxN NxSNxS SxN NxS_

Un rubio de unos 22 años se encontraba jugando con la pajita de su vaso, mientras le lanzaba miradas de profundo odio a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente enfrente de él. De un momento a otro el pelinegro levanto su vista, y al ver la molestia del otro no pudo evitar sonreír. Como disfrutaba molestarlo.

-KYAAAAAA! YA ESTA BIEN UCHIHA, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE ME PARESCO A UNA CHICA Y ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO HUM!- el rubio se levanto de golpe, poniendo sus manos en la mesa del comedor donde estaban- ERES UN…-el reproche de Deidara fue detenido por una tostada que Itachi le puso en la boca- qeg gagafgo…- (n/a: traducción "que carajo…")

-calladito te ves más lindo- le dijo mientras volvía su atención a los papeles de la empresa que estaba leyendo. Deidara hizo un tierno puchero ante la actitud arrogante del Uchiha mayor. No había quien pudiera soportar esa actitud tan propia de los Uchiha pensó el rubio.

Antes de que Deidara pudiera reclamar algo la puerta del comedor se abrió dejando ver una bien dotada figura femenina de una chica de pelo negro, curiosamente parecida a…Sasuke?

-nii-san…- la voz de la chica hizo que el rubio volviera a realidad, mientras que Itachi miraba todo con su característica inexpresividad, sin decir nada- veraas... yo… etto…sucede que…"kuso, esto es vergonzoso"- el rostro de la chica había tomado un bonito tono rojizo que era evidente por su piel pálida.

-nii-san?- dijo el rubio sorprendido- oe Itachi, desde cuando tienes una hermana?- Deidara se voltio a ver a Itachi, pero este no respondió- Itachi?- dijo el rubio poniendo una graciosa cara de _"explícame porque no entiendo nada" _

-no soy su hermana – dijo la chica mientras trataba de tomar aire para poder explicar, al ver que el rubio estaba más confundido que antes- soy Sasuke…- suspiro mientras se iba poniendo más colorado por la vergüenza.

Muy bien nadie esperaba recibir esa respuesta, a pesar de que lo hayan pensado. Itachi simplemente levanto una ceja mientras que Deidara permanecía callado.

- suponiendo que eso fuera verdad, que sucedió?- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona típica de él, mientras pone sus codos en la mesa y apoya delicadamente su cabeza sobre sus manos.

- - Sasuke se quedo sin aire después de decir todo eso sin detenerse a respirar.

-como? –Deidara volvió en si al escuchar que hablaban e intentaba entender que era la que esa chica había dicho.

-que me hicieron un estúpido hechizo que me convirtió en mujer- en ese momento era difícil distinguir su cara de un tomate. Si hubiera sido posible habría evitado por todos los medios decirle la verdad a su _"querido"_ onii-san. Pero por mucho que le molestara necesitaba su ayuda, a menos que quisiera que todos se enteraran de su _"pequeño"_ problema.

Un silencio incómodo se formo en el gran salón. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que una gran carcajada rompió la tensión del momento. Deidara se encontraba en el piso riéndose a sus anchas. De tanto reírse le salían lágrimas de los ojos. A Sasuke le empezaron a salir muchas venitas en su frente. Itachi por ser él no se rió pero tenía una expresión de diversión.

-jajajaj si como no- Deidara estaba sentándose d nuevo en la silla mientras se secaba las lágrimas- eso sería imposible…- dijo tranquilizándose para no volver a tener un ataque de risa como ese. Ahora por culpa de eso tenía un fuerte dolor de panza.

-tan imposible como que todas las mañanas vienes a romper la tranquilidad y te engulles lo primero que encuentras? Y se ve que no te entra que dejes de venir a comer a acá, no somos ningún comedor infantil- la vena que Sasuke tenía en la frente había comenzado a crecer a un ritmo vertiginoso.

-Sasuke? Entonces…

-ju, quien iba a pensar que mi ototö no baka terminaría convertido en mujer- Itachi normalmente disfrutaba hacer enojar a Sasuke, aunque como su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado no le hacía caso. Por lo que eran pocas las ocasiones que tenía para hacerlo. Y esta, era una de ellas- seguro que a tus fans les gustara ver una foto tuya así en Internet- su sonrisa se acentuó más.

Un frío intenso recorrió la espalda de Sasuke poniéndole los pelos de punta. No sería capaz…o si?- es broma, cierto?-dijo algo dudoso, más al ver la sonrisa de Itachi supo que eso iba enserio, muy enserio...

-que va! Pero si estas muy lindo así!- Deidara no pudo aguantar hacer un comentario sarcástico. Aunque ciertamente no era del todo mentira, realmente se veía bien como mujer. Lástima el carácter, eso le quitaba toda delicadeza. Es que solo conocía una chica con un carácter tan jodido. Seguramente sin dudar dirán _"Sakura"_, pues si se refería a ella.

En menos de lo que uno tarda en decir baka Deidara tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke estaba más calmado.

- que bruto...-se quejo sobándose el chichón- era broma…

-pues el golpe que te di también era en broma- ironizo el menor de los Uchiha, con su característica sonrisa prepotente- lo que quiero saber nii-san, es si vas a ayudarme…

_Sasuke estaba cansado de dar vueltas al asunto, ya que no era propio de él. Así que fue directo al grano. Itachi en respuesta simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Molestarlo era divertido, pero en estos momentos no podía entretenerse o no terminaría de leer el contrato que tenía que firmar para esa misma mañana. Suerte que él era el _"Gran Uchiha Itachi", _como se autodenominaba, o si no eso sería totalmente imposible. _

_Mientras que Sasuke le explicaba bien lo que pasó, en la prestigiosa _"K.G."_, abreviación de Konoha Gakuen, estábamos Naruto y yo en clases de matemáticas. Aunque en el caso de Naruto era solo su cuerpo el que estaba en clases, su mente parecía estar muy lejos. Ah…el baka de Naruto no aprende más, ya varias veces el profesor le llamó la atención por hacer eso. Y aún no entiendo como es que, a pesar de eso, la mayoría de las veces se salva de los castigos. Yo pienso que es porque los profesores creen que no tiene caso, igual seguirá haciéndolo. Aunque también puede ser que simplemente le cae bien a los profes. Después de todo es difícil que, a pesar de ser molesto en ocasiones, Naruto le caiga mal a alguien. A excepción del grupo del pesado de Sai. Joo…ese tipo si que se las traía con el pobre de Naruto, siempre se la pasa fastidiándolo._

-Naruto…- una suave voz femenina trataba de despertar al rubio que volvió a quedarse dormido en plena clase de matemáticas.

-hmm…- Naruto seguía profundamente dormido.

-Na-ru-to-kun…- la voz volvió a insistir.

-ya despierta de una vez Naruto!- una voz más potente y un buen golpe en la cabeza hicieron que él rubio despertara de su profundo sueño.

-que dolor…Sakura-chan eres mala…- se quejaba Naruto haciendo un tierno puchero causando que su compañera que se sentaba a su derecha se sonrojara. Eso no era sorpresa para nadie, ya que era sabido por todos que a Hinata le gustaba el rubio desde hace mucho, claro que el inocente de Naruto no se daba por enterado.

-es que no despertabas. Hace rato que Hinata estuvo intentando despertarte- le respondió la pelirosada encogiéndose los hombros, mientras volvía la atención a su libro. Realmente ese baka nunca cambiaría.

A Naruto le salieron varias gotitas. Pues que manera tan dulce de despertarlo por parte de su mejor amiga. Por otro lado…- oe Hinata-chan- la chica lo miro algo cohibida – arigato- el rubio le sonrió. A la pobre chica se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, era más de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

-d… de nada- dijo mientras jugaba con sus _"ahora interesantes"_ dedos. Naruto siempre se pregunto porque Hinata actuaba así con él, al principio creyó que era porque no le caía bien, pero después descarto esa idea y simplemente se dedicó a no darle vuelta al asunto.

Para mala suerte de los tres, el profesor Kakashi los había escuchado y los hizo salir al pasillo hasta que tocara el timbre, con el extra de tener que sostener dos baldes de agua, cada uno. A Hinata la perdonó por ser la primera vez que le llamaba la atención. La pobre estaba muy roja por la vergüenza, además se sentía mal por la mirada reprobadora de su primo Neji.

-no es justo…Kakashi-sensei es muy cruel con nosotros- Naruto estaba muy entretenido quejándose de su profesor que no noto que a su lado el aura asesina de Sakura iba en aumento. Hasta que un repentino escalofrío hizo que se percatara de eso- Sakura-chan…das miedo…-dijo dramatizando mientras ponía su mejor carita kawaii.

-ni lo intentes...- realmente la chica sabía como intimidar hasta al más valiente- ya veras cuando termine el castigo, no te vas a salvar de esta- dijo mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos para no lanzársele encima y cometer un homicidio.

-pe…pero Sakura-chan yo…- Naruto estaba sudando la gota gorda. Si quería seguir vivo iba a necesitar de sus piernas y de un plan más que nunca. Aunque tomando en cuenta que no era muy bueno armando planes, dependía completamente de su gran habilidad para correr. En momentos como estos extrañaba a Sasuke, ya que él era el único que podía calmarla cuando le daban esos ataques asesinos- "pero en que estoy pensando. El teme ya no es mi amigo. Además, no lo necesito"- Naruto movió frenéticamente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Él podía perfectamente salir vivo de esta sin ayuda de nadie. E iba a demostrarlo.

Apenas faltaban dos minutos para el toque del timbre Naruto ya estaba preparándose para salir corriendo. Claro que eso era hasta que cierta ojinegra apareciera en su campo de vista. Lo que le llamo la atención al rubio, y que tampoco paso desapercibido para la pelirosada, era que la chica parecía de muy malhumor.

-Satsuki? – la voz del rubio hizo que la chica levantara la vista para verlo- que sorpresa!- Naruto estaba muy feliz y eso se notaba a leguas.

- hn, si. Que casualidad…- dijo con un tono un tanto frío.

-y que es lo que te trae por acá?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Realmente no esperaba verlo en el colegio en todo el día.

-eso no importa- mira con curiosidad a Naruto- y tú porque estabas tratando de huir?- al ver como Naruto se empezó a poner nervioso y la cara de enfado de Sakura pudo darse una idea de lo que pasaba. Seguramente Naruto se las había ingeniado de nuevo para meterlos en problemas- que hiciste esta vez dobe?- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. Se había descubierto el mismo!

-hum?- al recordar que tenía que huir que los puños asesinos de su amiga dejo de prestar atención a los demás. Las caras de sorpresa de Sakura y de Satsuki lo hicieron volver a la realidad- gomen, no preste atención…- se disculpo- decías?

-nada importante- Sasuke agradecía a todos los dioses, que conocía e incluso a algunos que no recordaba que existieran, la facilidad de distracción del rubio- hn, tengo prisa…- dijo acordándose para que había venido al instituto…

- Flash Back-

Estaban en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha dos chicos y una chica. Uno de los ellos miraba la charla con cara de aburrimiento mientras esperaba que terminaran.

-bien te ayudaré- Itachi estaba apurado por lo que sin rodeos dijo- pero seguirás yendo al instituto- Sasuke lo miro con asombro. No creería que iba a ir al instituto así, no? Pero al ver a Itachi toda duda se despejo. Si, era capaz de eso- y bien? Tengo prisa…

-hn…esta bien…- suspiro derrotado. Cuanto menos sepan la verdad mejor para él- pero como harás para…

-hablare con Tsunade. Tu solo tienes que ir, buscar el papel de inscripción y traérmelo…- Itachi abrió la puerta de su convertible y le hizo señas a Deidara de que se apure y entre al auto.

-ya entendí…- Sasuke se dio por vencido. No valía la pena discutir por un caso perdido.

-Ja ne o'chibi Sasuke!- le dijo burlonamente Deidara, mientras subía al convertible

En esos momentos Sasuke le lanzó libro de dudosa procedencia que el rubio esquivo por poco. Luego de eso Itachi arrancó el auto, evitando así que el baka de su ototö no lo dañara. En cuanto Sasuke se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba en camino al instituto, encontrándose así con Sakura y con Naruto.

- Fin Flash back -

-eh? Que tienes que hacer?- preguntó el curioso rubio, acercándose a Satsuki. Quedando así a diez centímetros de distancia.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar ya lo tenía a Naruto invadiendo su espacio personal. Lo cual hizo que se sonrojara. Pero para evitar que eso se notara hizo lo que mejor sabía…insultarlo- ya te dije que no importa_ "dobe"_- esta última palabra la dijo cortada en silabas, fuerte y muy despacio. Al principio Naruto quedo en silencio. Pero cuando reacciono, una venita decoraba su morena frente.

-como me llamaste?- a Sakura le salio un goteron en la frente. Al parecer estos dos se iban a llevar como perro y gato nuevamente.

-hn, no tengo tiempo para discutir…- se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Sakura. Y sin que Naruto se diera cuenta le susurro rápidamente a la pelirosa- si a ti también te castigaron por algo es, no?- en eso le esbozó una semi sonrisa casi imperceptible. Y así se despidió e ignoro los gritos de Naruto.

En una gran empresa estaba Itachi releyendo por última vez el contrato, que otra importante empresa, le ofreció. Se trataba de una importante marca de zapatillas y ropa. El contrato era realmente bueno, le pagarían una suma importante de dinero solo porque le hagan publicidad a la marca en la importante revista _Konoha Sport, _de la que la empresa Uchiha era dueña, y que también le consiguieran dos modelos, uno masculino y otro femenino si así lo deseaban. Como Itachi era un importante visionario en el campo de los negocios hubo algo en esa propuesta que hizo que desde el momento en que la leyó, no dudara en que era lo que él tanto buscaba. Con una sonrisa un tanto macabra imaginando, solo dios sabe que, firmo el jugoso contrato.

-otra vez imaginando como torturar a tu hermanito?- Deidara estaba acostumbrado a esos arranques que solía tener muy a menudo el Uchiha. Algunas veces, pero muy pocas, lograba sentir algo de compasión por Sasuke. Es que realmente tener un hermano así…

Al no recibir respuesta lo tomo como una afirmación.

-más nos vale darnos prisa, no quiero que Kakuzu nos vuelva a sermonear- suspiro cansinamente el rubio mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su flequillo.

-ya lo firme- Itachi se fijo la hora en su reloj pulsera de oro- cierto, la reunión con los ejecutivos de la marca Tigger (n/a: seeh, muy original lo mió XDU).

_Quizás Itachi no sabía que ese contrato le traería uno que otro dolor de cabeza a Sasuke, aunque dudo que alguien sea capaz de saber que es lo él esta pensando realmente. En ese mismo instante Sasuke se encontraba pidiéndole el papel de inscripción a la secretaría Shizune. Quien le dijo que tenía mucha suerte ya que había quedado una inscripción._

-bien, ya tengo el papel, ya me puedo ir…- Sasuke se encontraba en el pasillo que daba al patio que tenía que cruzar para ir a la entrada del instituto. Su pelo se movía graciosamente con el viento que corría. Estaba tan enfrascado en irse lo más rápido posible que sin querer chocó contra algo. O mejor dicho contra _"alguien"._ Cayendo de cola en el piso frío del patio- eso dolió, fija…- pero su frase no termino porque la otra persona le interrumpió.

- lo siento, fue mi culpa preciosa…-frente a él se encontraba la persona con la quien menos quería toparse. Un chico de su edad, algo parecido a él cuando era hombre. Ese chico que se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a quien se interponga. Sai.

- no importa- Sasuke le respondió de forma cortante y fría, mientras se levantaba y sacudía el vestido que ahora tenía un poco de tierra, rechazando la mano que Sai le ofreció.

- vaya, vaya…pero si eres una chica algo gruñona- le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- "gr… jodido Sai desaparece" no soy ninguna chica gruñona y te agradecería que no me trates tan familiarmente- dijo Sasuke bruscamente. Una vez que le dijo eso se dirigió a la entrada, pero una mano lo freno de golpe.

- te me haces familiar…te conozco que alguna parte? –Sai empezó a examinar más de cerca de la chica. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa actitud altanera, y el color de los ojos…

- lo dudo mucho, ahora suéltame! – le ordenó.

- acaso…eres una Uchiha?

- eso no te incumbe! – la pelinegra se estaba molestando, en cuando el jodido pelinegro no lo soltara lo mandaría a freír churros a Alaska- me estas lastimando!

- acaso eres sordo o que? No escuchas lo que te dice?

- miren nada más…Naruto el defensor de los débiles- dijo Sai con sorna.

- na… Naruto?- por alguna extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir con mucha más fuerza de lo normal- "esto no esta bien…yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme solo" escu…

Antes de que pudiera reclamar Naruto lo interrumpió- serás…- el rubio estaba realmente enojado, Sai no solo estaba molestando a la pobre chica si no que lo había insultado… Definitivamente esto no iba a quedar así…

_Fue a partir de ese momento que la vida de Sasuke realmente dio un giro de 180º Todas sus dudas comenzaron por una sola razón._ _El hecho de que Naruto haya aparecido a ayudarlo le hizo darse cuenta de algo que hasta ahora había preferido ignorar…_

_**Continuara…**_

Kya…gomenasai por la tardanza…T.T realmente tenía que haber subido la continuación hace rato pero es que las pruebas y la falta de inspiración no son buenas consejeras u.u

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews a MegumiMinami310 y a 5Hikaru no Yami5. Gracias, sus reviews me dieron ánimos para continuar la historia n-n Espero que este cap. Les guste!

Bien, se que me quedo algo flojo… pero en compensación a la espera lo hice un poco más largo n.n espero que les guste!

Me voy no sin antes decir que dejen reviews! Los reviews son el alimento de ls escritoras/es de fics!


	3. Hechizo, bruja y muerte

Hoi! Nya antes que nada Gomenasai por el retraso ú.ù es q la inspiración se me fue y además estuve castigada por mis notas U

Me sorprendió haber recibido tantos reviews TOT se los agradezco T.T y para compensarlos trate de hacer el fic un poco más largo )

Realmente me alegro mucho d q les haya gustado tanto el fic T.T

Bien, volviendo al fic…Naruto no me pertenece (q si no estaría nadando en una lujosa piscina e iría a Japón cuantas veces quisiera XD) y este fic esta hecho sin fines d lucro.

Es un sasunaru si no te gusta esta pareja no se q haces aquí O.ó ps ya lo avise…

_Relato de Sakura en presente_

"_palabra que resalta"_

"pensamientos"

Relato normal

Ahora sip! Al fic n-n

NxS SxN NxSNxS SxN NxSNxS SxN NxS

**- acaso eres sordo o que? No escuchas lo que te dice?**

**- miren nada más…Naruto el defensor de los débiles- dijo Sai con sorna.**

**- na… Naruto?- por alguna extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir con mucha más fuerza de lo normal- "esto no esta bien…yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme solo" escu…**

**Antes de que pudiera reclamar Naruto lo interrumpió- serás…- el rubio estaba realmente enojado, Sai no solo estaba molestando a la pobre chica si no que lo había insultado… Definitivamente esto no iba a quedar así…**

_**Fue a partir de ese momento que la vida de Sasuke realmente dio un giro de 180º Todas sus dudas comenzaron por una sola razón. El hecho de que Naruto haya aparecido a ayudarlo le hizo darse cuenta de algo que hasta ahora había preferido ignorar…**_

Capitulo 3: "Hechizo, Bruja y Muerte. Las tres palabras decisivas!"

En el curso del prestigioso Konoha Gakuen, o K.G., aún quedaban dos personas, una de ellas estaba de muy malhumor. La otra persona parecía querer decirle algo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Ese silencio que se había formado fue cortado abruptamente por la chica pelirosa.

-Naruto baka!- el grito se escucho en el desierto pasillo- mira que llegas a ser…- aunque no de la manera que el rubio hubiera deseado, la chica le volvió a hablar.

-Sakura-chan…yo puedo explicarlo…- el rubio empezó a sudar mucho por el nerviosismo, seguramente iba a regañarlo por lo que hizo. Solo le restaba que kami-sama tuviera piedad de él.

- no te molestes! – gruño la pelirosada. Sakura estaba guardando su cartuchera en la mochila. El timbre había tocado hace poco finalizando así las clases. Su rostro reflejaba claramente enojo. Y es que ella lo encontró cuando estaba discutiendo con Sai en el patio. Desde ese momento no le dirigió la palabra hasta ahora.

-gomen…- susurro el chico hiperactivo con una voz que denotaba que realmente lo sentía.

-eh? – ella se dio vuelta y lo miro sorprendida.

-es que…yo te había prometido que no iba a pelar más con el ba… con Sai- dijo corrigiéndose a último momento- gomenasai!- nuevamente todo quedo en silencio, con algo de nerviosismo Naruto levanto su vista pero jamás se espero esa reacción por parte de su amiga…

-kya! te ves tan tierno con esa carita- la pelirosada estaba abrazando, es decir… asfixiando, al pobre rubio- estas perdonado, pero que sea la última vez!- le respondió ella volviendo al tono de enojo- Mira que si no hubiera llegado yo quien sabe que hubiera pasado…

- tienes razón dattebayo! Te debo una! - le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Él se apoyo en una de las paredes para recuperar algo de aire, que Sakura le había sacado con el fuerte abrazo.

- pues entonces me debes dos helados por haber salvado tu pellejo –le contesto ella alegremente sacándole la lengua en forma infantil.

-nee, dos helados?- saca su monedero en forma de rana y ve que tiene solo para uno, ya que había gastado antes de llegar al instituto en golosinas para el recreo- oe, Sakura-chan…- la llamó el rubio un tanto apenado- puede ser uno hoy y otro mañana?- por acto reflejo temiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de la pelirosa, Naruto se alejo lo más prudente posible.

-…- ella lo miro seriamente como si evaluara la propuesta, pero al final solo dio un leve suspiro de resignación- esta bien… será uno hoy y otro mañana. Pero si mañana no me lo compras me deberás dos helados- dijo mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

- hai! - Naruto apresuro el paso para alcanzarla. Realmente Sakura-chan era una gran amiga, siempre lo estaba ayudando. Le debía mucho. Con una gran sonrisa llego hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, quien se había adelantado bastante. El día soleado y con una fresca brisa, para él era como un anuncio de que algo bueno iba a ocurrir.

_Mientras Naruto y yo estábamos saliendo del instituto, Sasuke se encontraba un tanto confundido en su habitación. Aunque él lo negara no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le paso en ese momento. Ese sentimiento que él tenía, que hasta ahora prefirió ignorar, había aparecido con más fuerza. Será que sus sentimientos se hacían más fuertes ahora que era mujer?_

En una espaciosa habitación que solía estar prolijamente ordenada se encontraba una joven de pelo negro tirada boca arriba, con una mano tapándole la cara, en su cama. La habitación tenía las almohadas de la cama por el piso y las sabanas todas desparramadas.

-grr, esto apesta! Quiero volver a ser hombre!- Sasuke se levanto bruscamente y empezó a revolver su pelo frenéticamente- dobe, no era necesario que hicieras eso! Solo haces que me confunda más!- gritó Sasuke mientras se volvía a tirar en su cama.

**Flash back **

Sai permaneció sin inmutarse ante el evidente enojo del rubio. Simplemente ignoró eso, dándole la espalda.

- no tengo ganas de discutir- dijo Sai con aburrimiento- así que si no te molesta- se dio vuelta y miró a la chica de pelo negro- me caes bien, no te gustaría que vayamos a tomar algo? Ya sabes, esta tarde, si no tienes nada que hacer…

Sasuke por poco se cae de la sorpresa- _"pero que...?"_ no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer- le contesto fríamente-_ "tendría que estar loco para salir con él"_- se movió dispuesto a marcharse pero fue interrumpido

- si que eres difícil – mencionó Sai un tanto divertido- pero no importa, eso solo hace que me gustes más- el pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente a Sasuke con un pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

- escucha…- Sasuke ya había perdido la paciencia y no tenía ganas de seguir hablando, por lo que endureció sus facciones y lo miró fijamente. De lo que se alegraba era que, por la cara de sorpresa de Sai, sus miradas no habían perdido su brillo amenazante- no te molestes por que no saldré contigo ni hoy ni nunca- le aclaró en tono autoritario.

Naruto había quedado en blanco por unos minutos. Esa mirada, solo la había visto en pocas ocasiones, en una sola persona…

Sasuke…

Pero, porque ella también? Será porque eran familiares? Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. Claro es normal, después de todo son parientes. Volvió a la normalidad al ver que Sai seguía acosándola- hombre si que eres lento, te dijo claramente que no quiere salir contigo- Naruto se acercó y la agarro a Satsuki de la muñeca separándola de Sai- ve a fastidiar a otros- le dijo con tono de malhumor, por alguna razón le molestaba que otro chico estuviera con ella. Pero…eso no son celos? Lo medito un poco. Naah, imposible. Apenas la acababa de conocer ese mismo día. Aunque, por alguna razón sentía como si…como si la conociera desde hace tiempo…

-hn, y tu crees que si va aceptar salir con un perdedor como tú?- Sai estaba molesto, y eso se notaba a leguas. Naruto no se iba a quedar callado, estaba a punto de responderle cuando un fuerte golpe lo dejo noqueado. Al igual que Naruto, Sai recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

- te dije que no te metieras con mis amigos!- una Sakura muy enojada se encontraba frente a un sorprendido Sai. Naruto empezó a tragar duro de esta no se salvaba…- y tú!- dijo señalándolo al rubio- creí haberte dicho que no te pelearas con él!- el cuerpo de Naruto reacciono instintivamente, poniéndose detrás de Satsuki. Era difícil de explicar pero ella le transmitía… seguridad? Bueno, no importa. No era momento de pensar en eso, estaba a punto de ser asesinado por su amiga T-T

-Sakura-chan…yo te lo puedo explicar dattebayo!- intentaba justificarse Naruto. Más Sakura no le creía. Lo siguiente sorprendió a los tres.

- hn, el dobe solo intento ayudarme y Sai no aporto mucho insultándolo- la fría morena lo estaba defendiendo. Ante esto Naruto no pudo si no abrir los ojos lo más que le permitían estos ante la sorpresa. Aunque eso duro poco.

- oe, a quien le dices dobe? – Naruto inflo sus cachetes en señal de berrinche. Eso le dolió! Encima de que la estaba ayudando.

- a ti, a quien más?- contesto la morena, desviando la mirada. Es que Naruto se veía tan kawaii así. Y ahí están esos pensamientos de nuevo. Maldito usuratonkachi, porque tenía que ser tan lindo? Sasuke contó hasta diez para calmarse y no golpear su cabeza contra el árbol o la cosa más próxima que tuviera.

- ju, tiene que venir tu amiga para defenderte- Sai tampoco se encontraba de muy buen humor que digamos- si que caes bajo Uzumaki Naruto- esto fue dicho con malicia - me das pena – Naruto tenía tenso los músculos y se le afilaron los ojos- y que sepas que yo me voy a quedar con ella- Sai posó sus ojos en Satsuki

Sakura estaba en blanco, Naruto tenía varias venas en la frente y Sasuke estaba temblando, no por vergüenza, si no por la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-"Sai hijo d…" – Sakura intento acercarse a Sasuke para calmarlo antes de que hiciera una locura pero no pudo, ya que él se adelanto y le pego a Sai una bofetada. Ahora Naruto y Sakura estaban en blanco- Qué carajo crees que soy para tratarme así? Un juguete?- su ira iba en aumento.

Por su parte el "artista", como lo llamaban varios, toco su mejilla que estaba sangrando. Estuvo unos minutos quieto, nadie decía nada- je…jejeje… jajajajaja – Sai empezó a reírse de la nada., dejándolos con la boca abierta. Que era ese repentino cambio de humor? Por su parte él parecía disfrutar de la situación. Sakura no pudo evitar notar que Sai se veía muy tierno cuando se reía así – pues, al parecer conquistarte me va a costar mucho, pero…- sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta Sai se encontraba detrás de él- al final vas a terminar diciéndome que si…- le susurro al oído. Para luego separarse lentamente, antes de que la morena reaccionara y lo noqueara de una. Además…se notaba que a Naruto le molestaba que se acerque a ella, y no tenía ganas de estar peleando con él. No por el momento.

Sai se retiro a su curso sin decir nada más. A Sasuke se le aflojaron las rodillas por la sorpresa, y de no ser porque Naruto la agarro justo a tiempo se hubiera lastimado. Al sentir el agarre del rubio su calor corporal empezó a subir levemente- "mierda! Mi cuerpo se esta volviendo muy sensible al toque de Naruto" ya estoy bien, suéltame- Sasuke se deshizo del agarre rápidamente antes de que el rubio pudiera notar el leve sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas.

- me tengo que ir….ja ne.- dicho esto se fue lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de alejarse mucho una voz lo detuvo.

- Supongo que te quedas en la mansión Uchiha, no?- sin esperar que ella le dijera algo continuo- en ese caso supongo que iré a visitarte uno de estos días dattebayo!- Naruto no se había dado cuenta pero todo esto lo estaba diciendo sin pensar, y cuando reacciono se empezó a preguntar si realmente era tan fuerte el deseo de volver a ver a esa chica, como para pisar esa mansión a la que juro no volver? Al parecer si, por verla de nuevo sería capaz de eso y mucho más. La voz de Satsuki lo volvió a la realidad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- hn, como quieras…- a pesar de la sorpresa Sasuke seguía con su mirada inexpresiva, se arreglo un poco el pelo que el viento le había despeinado, empezó a caminar dispuesto a marcharse. Naruto no podía dejar de observar como el viento jugaba con el pelo de ella. La hacía ver hermosa… Ante este último pensamiento solo atino a sonrojarse. Cuando vio que ella se estaba por ir la detuvo de nuevo.

-entonces, cuídate y no te metas en líos hasta que nos veamos _"chica gruñona"_!- esto último lo dijo con burla y una bonita sonrisa. Lastima que Sasuke estuviera de un humor de perros sacando una lapicera (nadie sabe de donde la saco…-.-U) y lanzándosela al rubio. Por suerte para el rubio su amiga Sakura previo que algo así sucedería por lo que lo aparto del lugar donde estaba.

Luego de eso la pelirosa no le dirigió la palabra al rubio en todo el resto de las clases.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke se encontraba ahora más calmado. Decidió que dormir una buena siesta sería lo mejor. Lentamente agarró sus sabanas blancas, que tenían el símbolo de los Uchiha finamente bordados, y se tapo dejando solamente su flequillo a la vista. La habitación de Sasuke era bastante grande, fácilmente entraban una cama de dos plazas (es como una cama matrimonial), un ordenador con una computadora último modelo, una multifunción (es como una impresora, pero que también escanea y saca fotocopias) y varios CD, un sillón largo acomodado frente al plasma, debajo de este había varias consolas, PS2, Game Cube, etc. Al lado había un mueble que tenía muchas películas y varios juegos para las distintas consolas. Aun con todo esto sobraba bastante espacio en la habitación. En fin, era la típica habitación de un chico de clase social alta (que envidia ).

Sasuke ya se estaba quedando dormido, cuando el sonido de su celular lo despertó. Perezosamente saco una de sus manos de las sabanas y empezó a tantear la mesita de luz. Una vez que lo encontró se sentó en su cama sin muchas ganas y atendió.

-"más vale que sea algo importante…" hn, moshi moshi?-contesto con desgana.

-ne, ototö no baka ya era hora de que atendieras- Sasuke simplemente puso cara de fastidio y estaba por cortarle, pero Itachi ya había previsto eso- espera, no cortes, tengo noticias- hubo un silencio sepulcral.

- que clase de noticias?- pregunto Sasuke con una voz que denotaba su malhumor- en cuanto sea una de tus bro…-pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por Itachi

- no seas amargado Sasuke-dijo con un falso tono de molestia. Aunque estaban hablando por teléfono, el Uchiha mayor pudo sentir claramente la molestia del menor- jajaja vale no te enfades o te saldrán arrugas- si fastidiarlo era lo que estaba buscando, lo logro.

-vete a la…

- que poco sentido del humor tienes- dijo divertido- te llamaba para decirte que conseguimos la nueva dirección donde vive Yurika…- Itachi había vuelto a su tono serio, estaba seguro que en cuanto terminara de decirle todo, su hermano iba a matar a más de uno. Suspiro, porque tuvo que tocarle un hermano con tan poco sentido del humor? Aunque, Sasuke no siempre fue así….

- ITACHI!- un Sasuke con muchas venitas en la frente y un notable tic en su boca, esperaba que su onii-san se dignara a contestar- piensas contestarme o no, baka nii-san?

- casi me dejas sin oído – se quejo Itachi, realmente su hermano necesitaba ir a una terapia de manejo de la ira- encontramos la dirección. Pero ella ya no vive ahí, se mudo de nuevo.

- … - Sasuke estaba en estado de shock. Como era posible eso? Acaso había hecho algo mal para que kami-sama lo odiara? O simplemente el destino se había encaprichado en hacerlo sufrir?

- Sasuke?

Clack. La morena había cortado la llamada bruscamente. Tenía los puños apretados y su rostro escondido en su flequillo. Se acerco a la ventana de su habitación.

- doushite (1)…doushite? KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Sasuke grito a todo pulmón para quitarse la rabia que tenía encima.

_En una heladería cerca del Instituto Konoha Gakuen:_

Un repentino escalofrío invadió el cuerpo del rubio haciendo que los pelos se le erizaran. La chica que estaba con el se paro de pronto a su lado.

- Naruto, que sucede? – pregunto un tanto preocupada la pelirosa- te ves pálido…

- jajaja no es nada Sakura-chan! "tengo un mal presentimiento…"- se reía el kitsune nerviosamente- "será que… Sasuke esta enojado?"- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando negó ligeramente con la cabeza y adopto una expresión de molestia- "Humf, ni que me importara lo que le pasa a ese teme!"

- estas seguro? Te noto preocupado…- insistió la chica.

- nee, no pasa nada dattebayo!- le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas para que no se preocupara- por cierto…vas a terminarte tu helado?

- cierto…- y de un bocado terminó con el poco helado que le quedaba- delicioso

- Sakura-chan…- dijo el kitsune en forma chibi con cascaditas en los ojos

_En la mansión Uchiha:_

Sasuke decidió darse un buen baño en su tina para relajarse.

NxS SxN NxS NxS SxN NxS NxS SxN NxS

Un joven de unos 23años, piel blanca como la nieve y el pelo negro como la oscuridad se encontraba reposando en el sofá de su oficina. El sonido de su bluetooh (creo que se escribe asi, es una especie de auricular que te permite atender las llamadas de tu celular directamente sin necesidad de sacarlo).

- que sucede Deidara? – pregunto sabiendo que solo podía ser su rubio amigo ya que había pedido que nadie, a menos que sea REALMENTE importante, lo moleste.

- tienes a los inversionistas de la empresa Tigger en la línea 3, quieren saber si ya decidiste quienes serán los modelos de su nueva campaña – la voz de Deidara se escucho en el auricular.

- ahora los atiendo…- de repente algo se le vino a la mente- Deidara?

- hai?

- quiero que me hagas un favor….

_Así concurrió con varios incidentes el primer día de Sasuke como mujer. Con todo lo que le paso ese día, Sasuke no se quería imaginar lo que le esperaría al día siguiente. Simplemente se dejo llevar por el sueño quedándose profundamente dormido, con la esperanza de que al despertar todo volviera a ser normal. Pero cuan lejos parecía eso…_

**Crash!**.

Ese ruido anunciaba que la paz en la mansión Uchiha se había acabado. Una joven de pelo negro frotaba con pereza sus ojos, mientras maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía su mala suerte. Sin mucho pensar se levanto rápidamente, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE TANTO HACEN?- su grito colérico detuvo todo el movimiento que había en el lugar, y tal como se lo imagino ahí estaban Itachi, sentado en una silla de roble, tomando tranquilamente su té y Deidara.

Este último estaba parado frente un mueble blanco donde estaban guardados los utilensillos y en el piso había varios vasos rotos, lo de todos los días se podría decir. El rubio siempre viene a desayunar, a molestar más que nada, a su casa cuando él tiene una propia!. Estaba a punto de echar a patadas a Deidara cuando vio que algo no encajaba. Porque lo estaban mirando tanto? Fue ahí donde se percato. Desde chico Sasuke tiene una rara manía de dormir solo en bóxer. Visto desde este punto no hay problemas, pero se había olvidado de que el ahora no era un hombre.

Sin saber el porque de esa reacción, ya que él no era una mujer realmente, Sasuke se puso todo colorado, les dijo par de pervertidos, se tapo como pudo con sus manos y salio corriendo a su pieza.

-genial, simplemente genial- ironizo- que buena manera de empezar la mañana- la chica se tumbo en su cama y hundió su cara en su blanca almohada de plumas. Se relajo un poco y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de nuevo cuando el suave golpe en la puerta la saco de su ensoñación- "que tienen en esta casa en contra de dormir tranquilo?" hn, ya va!- contesto sin ganas. Fue a su ropero, agarro la primera remera que vio y se la puso- y ahora que?- dijo de mal modo.

- definitivamente alguien se levanto de mal humor- dijo Deidara con un tono burlón

- tu crees?- Sasuke alzo su puño amenazadoramente.

- nee como sea, yo solo vengo a traerte esto – le dio unas cuantas bolsas de ropa.

- eh? – Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento, esas bolsas…- ano… (2), estas son…

- hai! son marcas de ropa femenina – Deidara observaba divertido la escena, el Uchiha menor con un leve tic en los labios.

NxS SxN NxS NxS SxN NxS NxS SxN NxS

- Frentezota…- una chica rubia que vestía el uniforme del Konoha Gakuen se encontraba frente a Sakura con una mano en el banco y el ceño fruncido.

- que quieres ino-cerda?- si había algo que mosqueara a la pelirosada además de los ataques infantiles de su rubio amigo, era ver a Ino.

- donde esta?- más que preguntar exigió la rubia.

- donde esta quien?- pregunto con aburrimiento.

- no te hagas, sabes bien a quien me refiero!- en el curso todos los chicos pasaban de ellas, era normal verlas discutir diariamente. Pero había dos personas que las escuchaban, una con interés y la otra con cara de aburrido.

- pues no tengo una bola de cristal para adivinar, si no me dices…- pero la chica fue interrumpida por la rubia.

- sabes que no me puedo estar refiriendo a otra persona que no sea Sasuke-kun!- (eso sonó muy Sakura XD) dijo ya visiblemente molesta- él nunca suele faltar, menos dos días seguidos…

- pues no se, no veo que lo traiga escondido en la mochila- le contesto cansada. Ese comentario causo unas cuantas risas, lo que a Ino le daba igual.

- no te quieras burlar, se muy bien que tu eres su amiga- Ino esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa- aunque claaro…bien que tu quieres algo más que eso…- Sakura ya tenía el puño levantado para callar de una vez a esa bocazas de Ino, cuando una carpeta fuertemente apoyada contra el banco las saco de su discusión. Naruto no iba a dejar que se metieran con Sakura.

- suficiente. – la voz de Naruto denotaba su enojo- donde este Sasuke no es tu problema, a menos que seas su "chica de turno" – puso una sonrisa burlona- en ese caso yo que tu me preocuparía…- al ver la cara de Ino que claramente decía vete-al-infierno y que Sai se había acercado agrego con un tono más despreocupado- ya solo era una broma. No te lo tomes tan enserio – sin esperar a que Ino le dijera algo continuo- como él ya es mayor de edad debe estar ocupado con temas de la empresa familiar – ante esta respuesta Ino parecía haber quedado satisfecha, dado que se retiro sin decir nada.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente sin más sobresaltos que ese. Ahora la pelirosa se dirigía a la casa de Sasuke para ver como estaba. Naruto no había podido ir ya que quedó con su abuela en acompañarla al shopping.

_Mientras yo estaba en camino a su mansión, Sasuke se encontraba con el dilema de su vida…_(ni que tanto XD)

-que me queda mejor…esta musculosa negra o esta camisa roja? – nadie que conociera a Sasuke Uchiha y viera esta escena diría que se trata de él. Se miro en el espejo para ver cual le quedaba mejor con el jean que llevaba puesto. Debía admitir que Itachi tenía buen gusto para la ropa a pesar de lo raro que podía ser. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría frente a este. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que le morena se diera vuelta. Una vez que contesto abrió la puerta encontrándose con su amiga. Sakura le comento lo que sucedió en el instituto, incluyendo lo de Ino. Cuando la morena iba a decirle algo, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió. Ambas se voltearon para ver quien era.

-buenas noticias...- Itachi estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

- que sucedió? – pregunto Sasuke mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

- que Itachi encontró a la bruja a la cual acudió Yurika- Deidara apareció de la nada detrás de Itachi colgándose a su cuello y dándole un gran susto a la pelirosada. Itachi y Sasuke ya estaban acostumbrados- no es genial? – sin ninguna delicadeza Itachi se le saco de encima dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- … - El menor de los Uchiha aún no reaccionaba, volvería a ser hombre!- y… donde esta? – Sasuke juraba que si esto llegaba a ser una de las tantas bromas de su hermano solo con matarlo no alcanzaría.

- aquí tienes – Itachi había sacado un papel del bolsillo de su traje (es que esto ocurrió cuando él y Deidara estaban por ir a la empresa) y se lo entregó.

Una vez con el papel le pidió a Sakura que lo acompañara y fue al garaje saco su auto deportivo, dirigiéndose a la dirección que marcaba el papel. Una vez que llegaron a la morena le había sonado el celular. No tenía intenciones de atender, pero el que llamaba era muy insistente.

- moshi moshi…

- nee por fin me atiendes – Sasuke se quedó en blanco, esa voz. Desde cuando Naruto tenía el número de su otro celular?- oye…- insistió Naruto al ver la poca atención que tenía.

- como conseguiste mi número- exigió la morena.

- a mi también me da gusto hablar contigo de nuevo – le contesto con sarcasmo el rubio- que no es obvio? Itachi me lo dio…- dijo el rubio con tono burlón. Sasuke ya estaba planeando como hacer que su baka onii-san aprendiera a cerrar la boca.

- mira, no tengo mucho tiempo así que la hago corta- la voz de la morena sonaba cortante. Sakura no podía hacer nada, solo observaba la conversación. Puede que fuera una idiotez, pero… por unos instantes Naruto y Sasuke habían vuelto a ser los de antes. Desde que dejaron de ser amigos Sasuke tenía un pésimo humor y Naruto ya no sonreía como antes, era como si les faltara algo. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar esas cosas.- yo me voy a ir sí que no nos vamos a ver más…- Sakura tenía los ojos en forma de punto. Que poco tacto tenía para decir las cosas.

- qué? – Naruto no daba crédito a lo que oía. Qué ella se iba a ir? El corazón se le había parado por unos instantes. Bueno, seguro tenía una razón para regresar. Pero le dolía, y mucho, el hecho de que ella se fuera. Y es que ahora lo entendía, se había enamorado de ella. Él nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, hasta ahora- no entiendo, porque decís eso?

-veras…- el tono triste en la voz de Naruto hizo que la morena se estremeciera. No había razón para que él estuviera triste, o si? Sacudió su cabeza. No era momento para estar pensando en eso- nee, gomen. Fue un gusto conocerte- le cortó. No fue muy dulce de su parte, pero el nunca fue así, además de esa manera Naruto se olvidaría más rápido de una Satsuki que jamás existió.

Sakura pudo ver que el rostro de Sasuke demostraba cierta tristeza y melancolía. La morena empezó a caminar seguida por su amiga. Una vez que entraron al edificio vieron que estaba todo destruido y parecía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. La pelirosada puso cara de asco al ver que había cucarachas en varios lugares. Sasuke iba muy concentrado en los números de las puertas, como para darse cuenta de eso. Una vez que encontró la puerta paró en seco. Se podía claramente oír como una persona tosía fuertemente.

- es acá – susurro el moreno más para si que para Sakura.

- tiene un aspecto horrible – gimió Sakura. Porque esos lugares tenían que ser siempre tan tétricos? La puerta de madera estaba todo agrietada y con la pintura salida.

Sin prestarle atención a las protestas de su amiga, Sasuke entro directamente, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Una vez ahí pudieron ver que era una sala muy chica con varias velas, muchas fotos y otras cosas. Había una gran cortina, y detrás de ella provenía esa fuerte tos. Sasuke corrió la cortina encontrándose con la bruja. Era una mujer de edad muy avanzada, con rulos y tenía unos anteojos ovalados.

-usted! – dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente- quiero que me devuelva mi cuerpo ahora! – le exigió. Cual fue la sorpresa para ellos cuando la bruja empezó a reírse.

- funciono jaajja- seguía riéndose la bruja. En eso Sakura soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

- Sasuke! Mirá!- señalo una foto que había en la pared.

- ese soy yo…- dijo sorprendido Sasuke. La bruja había dejado de reír para toser fuertemente.- quiero que me devuelva mi cuerpo! No importa cuanto cueste!- en respuesta a eso la bruja, aún tosiendo le agarro las manos. Sasuke no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos esperando a que algo ocurra. La tos de la bruja se hacía cada vez más violenta. Hubo unos cuantos minutos en los que no se escuchaba otra cosa que la tos, hasta que cesó. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente- fun…ciono?- preguntó dudoso. Sakura simplemente negó con la cabeza. A Sasuke le salieron varias venitas en la frente. Esa bruja se las pagaría. Empezó a mover a la bruja, pero nada. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. Siguió así unos minutos, hasta que desistió.

- la vieja palmo antes de poder ayudarte…- dijo Sakura para que Sasuke cayera de una vez a la realidad. Lo que se escucho después fue el grito de la morena.

_Así fue como las palabras hechizo, bruja y muerte, se convirtieron en las tres palabras decisivas para cambiar el futuro de Sasuke…_

**Continuara…**

Nee, espero que les haya gustado el capi! Desde ya gomen si tengo una mala redacción y pocas descripciones…u.u

En lo general me gusto hacerlo, solo que no sabía como empezarlo. Me costo mucho XD pero una vez que tenía la idea clara no tuve problemas n-n

Creo q ya saben q significa, pero nunca esta más explicar :

doushite: porqué?

ano…: sería nuestro típico eh… ó ah… cuando queremos decir algo pero no sale la palabra tmb se usa el etto…

nii: es 2 en japonés. Me gusto la idea de dejarlo asi -.-U

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

gabuchilovemanga: jejeje espero no haber traumado a tu hermanita U nya que bien! Enserio te pareció gracioso? Es que me pone feliz ya que soy muy mala para las cosas graciosas :P se me da bien el drama demo... no es lo que más me gusta aunque no le hago asco a ningún género n-n

jennita: nee, no puedo decir todavía eso :P , en cuanto a lo de Itachi ya en el póximo cap.(el 4 ), van a saber cual era su plan XP

Sairen Tensa: nya gracias! Me alegra que te guste como esta quedando n.n

kikimaru: nee, no puedo decírtelo. Pero no te preocupes, ya voy a poner porq Sasuke y Naruto se distanciaron y porq Sai es así n-n

lady Sesshoumaru: guau, vos tmb ves lalola? jajaj pues si de esa novela saque la idea :P aunque el fic va terminar siendo diferente o al menos es lo que trato XDU lo que me mata es q hasta ahora Lola se hacía la difícil y al final termino cediendo XP

Sabaku no Sasuke o.O: uhm…pues no se, tendría que pensarlo. Todavía no tengo planeado el final así que no puedo decirte mucho, gomen U

Natsu /eL aRtE eS uNa ExPlOsIoN/


	4. Una verdad, y un trabajo inesperado

Hoi hoi! Aca les traigo el nuevo capi, disfruténlo!

Aclaraciones:

_Relato de Sakura en presente._

Relato normal

"_palabra que se destaca"_

__SxN-NSx-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN__

_- Sasuke! Mirá!- señalo una foto que había en la pared._

_- ese soy yo…- dijo sorprendido Sasuke. La bruja había dejado de reír para toser fuertemente.- quiero que me devuelva mi cuerpo! No importa cuanto cueste!- en respuesta a eso la bruja, aún tosiendo le agarro las manos. Sasuke no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos esperando a que algo ocurra. La tos de la bruja se hacía cada vez más violenta. Hubo unos cuantos minutos en los que no se escuchaba otra cosa que la tos, hasta que cesó. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente- fun…ciono?- preguntó dudoso. Sakura simplemente negó con la cabeza. A Sasuke le salieron varias venitas en la frente. Esa bruja se las pagaría. Empezó a mover a la bruja, pero nada. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. Siguió así unos minutos, hasta que desistió._

_- la vieja palmo antes de poder ayudarte…- dijo Sakura para que Sasuke cayera de una vez a la realidad. Lo que se escucho después fue el grito de la morena._

Así fue como las palabras hechizo, bruja y muerte, se convirtieron en las tres palabras decisivas para cambiar el futuro de Sasuke…

_ Capitulo 4: Una verdad, y un trabajo inesperado_

_Así, después de tantas locuras por dos días, fue como llegamos al día de hoy... Al momento donde nuestro rubio amigo pasa a formar parte de este pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, secreto..._

Era algo realmente increible, _imposible_. De que iba eso que ella era... era ese chico que tanto dolores de cabeza le había traido? Debían estar jugandole una broma. O probablemente al levanterse se golpeó realmente fuerte y ni siquiera se acordaba... Definitivamente eso sonaba más realista y explicaría que su mejor amiga le dijera semejante _noticia_... En la cabeza de quien cabría que eso fuera real?

- estan diciendo, _estas_ diciendo... que, sos _Sasuke_? El mismo _Uchiha Sasuke_ que yo conosco?- lo ven? Quién podría creer que esa diosa viviente que se encontaba enfrente mio era el mismo amargado que hace años le dio la espalda a nuestra amistad?

-vaya, hasta que tu unica neurona hizo conexión... "_dobe"_- fue lo que _ella_ dijo con un evidente sarcásmo, rodando sus ojos. Si, ese tipo de comentario sarcástico solo podía provenir de una sola persona...

- ... - estaba demasiado shockeado como para siquiera responder su insulto. Es decir, esa actitud tan, tan propia de él logro confundirme del todo, y si... y si estaban diciendome la verdad?

- naru, entiendo tu confusión...- la voz de Sakura me saca de golpe de mis pensamientos. Solo atino a mirarla con incredulidad. Es decir, enserio podía darse aunque sea una vaga idea de lo que esa noticia me consterna? Hasta que recorde que _él_ se había dirijido solo a mi. Como ella se había mantenido apartada del asunto se me paso por alto ese detalle...

- tú, _lo "sabias"?_- pude ver como mordió su labio inferior antes de agachar su cabeza. Eso me lo confirmaba. Ella lo sabía. _Era cierto _-pero cómo? es decir... cómo paso? suponiendo que les creo, claro... -no estaba dispuesto a mostrar que les creía, aún.

- yo, estaba con él ese día- Tomó aire para seguir. Miro a la persona que se encontraba enfrente suyo, como pidiendole permiso. El cual, no le fue negado. Se limitó a mover su mano en señal de que siguiera- te acuerdas de Yurika? -hice un pequeño movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Yurika, como olvidarla. Era el sueño de cualquier chico, sin contar con que a diferencia de las otras chicas con las que salió ese teme era inteligente y simpática. Claro que todo eso lo perdió, para mi, cuando empezó a salir con el baka- bueno, al parecer ella no tomo muy bien, _como todas_, que Sasuke-kun le cortara- bufé. No me sorprendía, si por algo se carácterizaba el teme, era que su belleza solo se comparaba con su falta de tacto a la hora de terminar con sus conquistas- lo diferente fue que ella en vez de conformarse con olvidarlo o alguna estúpida venganza, como lo hicieron las demás, decidió recurrir a una de esas brujas. Solo que esta, bueno..., no era una farsante como la mayoria. Y "_sabía"_ lo que hacía. Ayer cuando dimos con su paradero, o mejor dicho Itachi-san dio con el paradero de esta bruja, fuimos y la encontramos...

Pude percibir como _ella_ se tensaba al llegar esa parte. A pesar que su rostro no mostraba nada, _todo Uchiha debe controlar a la perfección sus emociones_, yo lo conocía desde niños y juraría que tambien note que su enojo había empezado a aflorar. Nada debió salir como lo planeaba. Noto mi mirada sobre si y me miro. Sus ojos parecían tener una especie de fuerza gravitatoria muy potente,_ realmente potente_. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, tal como ocurría cuando eramos pequeños, no pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Supe que estaba perdido, nunca había podido controlar mis reacciones en ese estado. Mis sentidos se embotaban, e irremediablemente _él_ terminaba ejerciendo eso a su favor...

- la vieja palmo antes de hacer nada. Cuando llegamos estaba en sus últimos momentos- Tuve una sensación de dejá vú en cuanto respondio a mi pregunta no vez, poco después de habernos hecho amigos, él me había dicho _"es que tu cara es como un libro abierto Naruto. Basta con verla para saber que estás pensando"_. Forme un puchero en mis labios, eso no era justo! Al parecer, a pesar de tanto tiempo, él seguía pudiendo saber lo que pensaba con tan solo mirar mi rostro- no seas infantil dobe... no es mi culpa que seas tan..._ expresivo._- y lo hizo otra vez!

- ... como sea, entonces fue Yurika la que te metió en esto?- lo último salió con algo de brusquedad por el infantil enojo que eso me producia. _Tal como los viejos tiempos_...

- usuratonkachi, es que hay que repetírtelo _todo_... - su típica sonrisa de superioridad no tardo en aparecer. Aunque en ese cuerpo que ahora tenía. _La_ hacía ver _muy sexy_... Mierda, yo no acabo de pensar eso, es decir, es el teme!

- igual, no es como si no te lo merecieras... siempre que cortabas con alguna, las desechabas como si fueran basura...- mi devolución pareció afectarle más de lo que yo hubiera esperado. Frunció sus cejas al punto de casi tocarse, dandole un aspecto amenazador.

- Naruto! que cosas dices baka! tú no sabes nada!- como siempre, Sakura salió en defensa del Uchiha. Cosa que no debería sorprenderme. Para mi, y su mejor amiga/rival Ino, no era un secreto que estaba colada por Sasuke desde que nos conocimos. Iba a agregar más cosas, cuando la mano de ... _Sasuke_, le detuvo. Ella parpadeo un par de veces ante esa acción y lo miro a la cara. Vio como _él_ negaba con su cabeza. En ese momento supe que me estaba perdiendo algo importante.

- hay algo más?- como si esto no fuera poco...

- nada - Sasuke se dio vuelta y con algo de pereza paso sus, ahora delicados, dedos por su larga cabellera despeinandoselo- no creo que haga falta decirte que esto es un secreto entre nosotros, mi aniki y el baka que tiene por amigo, no?

- Deidara-san tambien lo sabe?- Vale, una cosa era que Itachi-san lo supiera, pero ese rubio amante de las explosiones, el arte y cosas extremas también?

- inevitablemente siendo su secretario personal se entero...-respondio la morena, que ahora tenía sentada en el sillon enfrente mio- aunque últimamente siempre esta al lado suyo, como si fuera una sombra...- eso último lo murmuro más para ella misma que otra cosa.

_Mientras nosotros estabamos hablando en la Mansión Uchiha, en la empresa familiar de la misma, Itachi-san se encontraba con ciertos problemas..._

- Entiendo, agradesco que vienieras a contarmelo a tiempo,_Kakuzu..._- Esto esta más que mal. Por si lo de Sasuke no fuera poco...

- Itachi, tu sabes que no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, y que jamás me volveras a ver hacerlo de nuevo, pero... si necesitas ayuda yo podría...

- no hay nada que discutir Kakuzu- Esto si que es otra gran sorpresa, Kakuzu haciendola de buen samaritano? Una sonrisa pugno por mostarse en mis labios- _realmente_ agradesco que te preocupes asi por la empresa, pero no hace falta llegar a eso - ese hombre tan rudo, serio y malhumorado, pero por sobre todo con un talento natural para lucir trajes caros tan sobriamente, me acaba de demostrar que no es tan inhumano como parece. Aunque claro, eso ya lo sabía. No en vano trabaje con él tanto tiempo. Él fue quien me ayudo basicamente desde que asumi el cargo de presidente y dueño de la empresa- no es necesario llegar a eso _todavía..._

- tú mismo lo estás diciendo! _Todavía!_- su poca paciencia se estaba esfumando, su constante tic de sus dedos golpeteando su pierna así lo constataban. Pude ver que hacía un esfuerzo muy grande al contenerse. Seguramente tiene muchas ganas de venir y golpearme hasta hacerme recapacitar. Pero sabe que eso es perder el tiempo, si hay alguien más terco que él, soy yo. Aunque mi otouto me gana por mucho...- como sea, ya estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo de mi trabajo, y tengo muchas cosas acumuladas para esta tarde... asi que, te repito que mi oferta va estar vigente si la llegas a necesitar...- su pelo negro y duro estaba pulcramente peinado. Lo más seguro es que haya usado mucho gel, como siempre, para controlar su pelo asi.

- lo tendre en cuenta- no pude evitar que una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento se plasmara en mi rostro - muchas gracias Kakuzu...- puse mi mano sobre su hombro y se la aprete suavemente. Un gesto que demostraba, que era sincero con lo que decia.

- de nada...- eso último lo dejo algo sorprendido, lo cual es comprensible. Pocas veces un Uchiha se a visto en la necesidad de pedir, o agradecer algo- ja, si los demás te vieran! Un Uchiha dando las gracias...- y al parecer la confusión no le duro mucho...

- probablemente, asi como también a _él_ le encantara saber que en fondo eres toda una _ternurita_...- sus ojos, podía jurar, chispearon fieramente. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que ese _maldito religioso gritón_, como él le denominaba, encontrara algo con que fastidiarlo. Si es que ya de por si nunca tiene mucha paciencia, pero con Hidan... esa es otra historia. Ahora mismo debía ocuparme de esto y regresar a casa. Quiero ver como esta Sasuke. Lo de la bruja fue muy fuerte.

- DILE ALGO _COMADREJA_ Y TE JURO QUE TENDRAS TUS PELOTAS COLGANDO EN LA PUERTA DE TU DESPACHO!- la ,_ para nada_, violenta reacción -léase sarcasmo- de Kakuzu me saco de mis cavilaciones. Obviamente note el juego que estaba haciendo con mi nombre*. Aún amenazando sabe como ser ingenioso.

- yo no digo nada y tu tampoco...- le concedo. La verdad que el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, lo mejor era evitar discusiones sin sentido como estas.

- bien, te tomo la palabra. Nada de esto tiene que llegar a los oidos de ese idiota jashinista. No veas como se pone cuando tiene algo para fastidiarme...- ahora toda su cólera se dirijia a nuestro compañero más joven, después de Deidara y de mi- como ya te dije tengo prisa, asi que nos vemos a la salida

- supongo, si es que llego a terminar todo esto antes de esa hora...- en su mesa había una pila considerable de carpetas sin mirar, contratos a medio sellar y muchos otros papeles...- por favor en cuanto salgas de dices a Deidara que entre, es urgente.

- claro, nos vemos- la puerta emitio un chirrido que hizo que mi cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar. Más tarde pediría que le aceiten las bisagras.

Tomo la primera carpeta que estaba enfrente mio y la empiezo a leer. Otro contrato para la disquera de la empresa. Frunci el ceño. Últimamente eran muchos los que se querían convertir en grandes estrellas de la música. Y eso era un gran problema. Él no tenía tiempo, ni fondos, para seguir gastando en futuras promesas. Lo sentía por esos chicos pero, por el momento la gran empresa de los afamados Uchiha cerraría las puertas de su discográfica y se concentraría en las bandas que ya promocionaban.

- hey Itachi, me dijeron que me necesitabas... - que forma de llamar a su _Jefe_ era esa? Si no fuera por que lo necesitaba más que nunca...

- si, y sabes que aqui me debes tratar más formal- no fue en pos de regaño, solo un recordatorio de algo obvio.

- porsupuesto, como usted diga _Uchiha-sama_...- agregó quitandole importancia a lo que dije. Como si fuera _su_ despacho se sento cómodamente en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Kakuzu. Agarro mi taza de café y le dio un sorbo- para variar no te lo has tomado todo...

- adelante, terminalo por mi...- daba igual si se lo decía o no. él siempre terminaba por tomar mi café. Por alguna razón siempre se me termina por entibiar la amarga infusión, y a mi me gusta que este caliente, asi que nunca lo termino.

- hm, de que querias hablarme?- toma otro sorbo y cruza sus piernas.

- queria saber si ya le mandaste los contratos a la empresa Tigger...- hum, más contratos. Esta vez para un solista. El chico, había que admitirlo, tenía presencia. Lamenteblemente...

- por supuesto, por quien me tomas?- su voz irritada, como cada vez que alguien duda de sus capacidades, me saco de la lectura.

- no es para que te enfades...- vuelvo mi atención a los papeles. Más contratos, pero esta vez para promocionar una marca muy conocida de bebida energizante. Al ver que no dice nada me detengo en lo que hago, levanto mi vista y lo veo... leyendo una revista de chismes?- Deidara...- le advierto.

- hum, a si, de hecho, se lo envie ayer apenas me lo pediste- jugaba con la taza dandole pequeñas vueltas. Deje los papeles en la mesa, y apoyo mi barbilla en mis manos entrelazadas en la mesa. Había algo más, lo podía ver en el suspenso que estaba creando.

- sabes lo feliz que se pondría Hidan si te despido no?- me fulmino con la mirada- no me des motivos entonces para hacerlo.

- hablas enserio?- su rostro dejo atrás esa sonrisa burlona, y se crispo. Con todos los problemas que tengo encima, no me di cuenta que me estaba descargando con él.

- sabes que no, como tambien que odio cuando haces esos suspensos innecesarios...- se que no es una disculpa a toda regla, pero estoy seguro que sabe que quize decir.

- ...- su mirada se cruzó con la mia. Sabia que él solo estaba comprobando que no se equivocaba en su interpretación, pero esos ojos buscando _algo_ en los mios, se sentían tan bien..._demasiado bien._

- que es lo que tienes para decirme? - mi voz rompe su contacto visual con mis ojos. La verdad que me estaban poniendo algo _nervioso_.

- hum -se remueve algo inquieto en la silla- los de la empresa Tigger -hace un pequeño corte para sacar un papel del bolsillo de su traje, y extiende el brazo para que lo tome- llamaron hoy y dijeron que estaban encantados y más que dispuestos a que elijas a los modelos, en ese papel- lo señala- esta el número de el fotografo encargado de la sesión de fotos para la campaña. Me dijeron que hablaras directamente con él.

- perfecto - mi mente ya estaba trabajando, en cosas provechosas que podía sacar de este contrato. O más bien, de esta sesión de fotos.

- enserio vas a elegir a los modelos? Es cierto que pagarían más si lo haces... pero no tienes tiempo como para perderlo en castings...

- no te preocupes, _ya tengo a los modelos perfectos_- Deidara arqueó una ceja. Su cara mostraba que aún no entendía el chiste. Recíen ahi, caigo en cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que tengo. Seguramente se percato que eso que me ponía de buen humor iba a ser una tortura para otros. Podría decirse que no se equivocaba.

_Estabamos viendo una pelicula de acción, de esas que tanto les gusta a ellos cuendo el celular de Sasuke suena_

- que cosa? Si, si, soy Satsuki. Qué?- podía sentir que mi rostro conforme hablaba se iba endureciendo cada vez más. Esto era un chiste. Un fotógrafo? Que encima me hablaba de no se que sesión de fotos. Esto era realmente confuso, pero por sobre todo molesto. Debi haber dicho que no existe ninguna Satsuki. Pero con ese dobe jugando con mi, ahora largo, pelo no me podía concentrar- no, no estoy interesad- interesada... que Itachi qué?- Como el golpe de algo estrellandose la cara, todo me quedo más claro. Itachi había sido el que me postulo como modelo de esa campaña. Naruto se acababa de recostar cómodamente en el sofá con su cabeza en mis piernas. Y, a pesar de que le adverti que se levantara, seguia lo más campante jugando con mi pelo. Le mande una mirada de "_sigue con eso y no viviras mucho más" _pero no pareció inmutarse en nada.

- porque esa cara?- pregunta el rubio cabeza-hueca. Hago una mueca de fastidio, y lo ignoro. Por la linea mi interlocutor se estaba comensando a fastidiar. Como si eso me preocupara. Itachi se metio en esto y yo no pienso ayudarlo.

- ya le dije que _yo_ _no tengo_ idea de que me esta hablando. Si, seguro fue un error... si habla de nuevo con él todo este problema se aclara... aja, lamento enserio el malentendido. No hay problema. Adiós...- colgue y enseguida marque el número del maníatico de las explosiones que tiene por secretario. No era tan estúpido como para creer ingenuamente que mi onii-san me iba a atender. El celular solo hizo un brve tono cuando ya me atendieron.

- Hey, Sasu-chan! Tal como Itachi lo esperaba, me llamaste... - su tono burlón solo hace que me crispen más los nervios. No me sorprende si un día de estos me llega a dar un pico de estrés.

- habla!- le ordeno. Pedírselo por las buenas no es una opción. Además, él siempre me lo termina diciendo. A veces me da la sensación que me tiene lástima, por eso lo hace.

-bueno... en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado sellando algunas fórmulas- su voz sonaba a que más bien, estaba sirviendose una taza de café y un pedazo de torta, en el comedor de la empresa. _Ocupado_, como no.

- Habla de una vez abogado con complejo de artista!- no se como estaba haciendo para contener mi voz y no gritarle. Una vez más me di cuenta de que _el peso extra_ en mis piernas me distraia.

- es que a todos los Uchiha se les da por mandonear, ni que se fueran a morir por decir _porfavor_...-masculló audiblemente mi inerlocutor- como sea, me estás impidiendo disfrutar de mi to... esás impidiendo que me concentre en mi trabajo!- se corrigio a lo último- Itachi recibio un contrato muy bueno de la marca de ropa deportiva Tigger, si él además elegia a los modelos le iban a pagar una suma extra. Tú hermano acepto, y te ofrecio a ti y a tu amigo, el amante de ramen...

- pero porque tengo yo q... - momento, él dijo "tu amigo,_ el amante de ramen_"? Mi mirada fue directo a la cara de la persona que seguía placidamente recostado. Parpadée. Trabajar con él? En una sesión de fotos? Itachi debía estar loco. Y al parecer la locura es un mal de familia. No pude evitar imaginarme a Naruto posando antes las cámaras. Su pelo moviendose a merced del viento creado por un gran ventilador. Una musculosa apretando su marcado, y nada despreciable, torso. Su bronceada piel ta... málditas hormonas! Lo que me hacen pensar... Sacudi mi cabeza y cuando iba a contestarle, algo nada lindo para que le dijera a mi aniki, Deidara volvio a hablar.

- no se que te paso que te quedaste tan callado, pero aqui tengo cosas que hacer asi que sayo! Le dare tus saludos a Itachi...- y el sonido de la llamada cortada me devolvio a la realidad. Tenía que ir _urgente_ a hablar con Itachi. No podía permitir que Naruto y yo seamos modelos. Aunque si él quiere por mi esta bien. Lo importante es que yo no puedo trabajar con él. No con estas hormonas alterandome.

- oe, Sats... Sasuke, estás pálido 'ttebayo, o bueno más de costumbre...- sin nada de delicadeza me levante haciendo que ese rubio escandaloso se diera de culo en suelo- ittai! no hacía falta tirarme al piso...- unas pequeñas lagrimitas salian de sus ojos. Cuando me miro me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Yo no podía estar sintiendo unas enormes ganas de ir y besarlo y acariciar ese torso descubierto por lo primeros botones de la camisa que tenía. Sin decir nada más que un ahogado voy a la empresa a ver a mi nii-san, salí, prácticamente, huyendo de ahi. Debía detener a Itachi...

_Naruto y yo nos quedmos viendonos ante la repentina salida del heredero menor de la mansión en la que estabamos. No estaba muy segura, pero juraría que cuando hablo por teléfono algo le dijeron que hizo que enfocara su vista en Naruto, al parecer selo mencionaron. Y antes de que se fuera creí verle un pequeño sonrojo. Aunque eso sea imposible, verdad? Naruto solo atino a pasar su mano por su pelo y despeinarselo. Ese gesto de frustración me confirmo que igual que yo, él no sabía que pensar de esa reacción. _

_Solo espero que sea lo que sea, ellos dos no se vieran involucrados en nada grave..._

-Tsuzuku .../ Continuara...-

Muy bien, antes de que me maten... dejenme decirles que enserio lamento este **enorme** retraso. No tengo forma de disulparme con ustedes... pero mi computadora agarro un virus y yo no tenía respaldo del capitulo y bueno... como todo lo demás se perdió. Y para peor la inspiración se me había vuelto a ir y quede bloqueada con este cap. Igual me puse frente a la compu y me dije tengo que terminarlo y aqui lo tienen! A diferencia del que se perdió este lo pude escribir en relativamente poco tiempo. Me senti con mucha inspiración después de escuchar tanta música, y las clases de una materia aburrida que tuve...

Espero que el capi les haya gustado! Creo que me quedo un tanto más corto que los demás, pero si lo seguía iba a volverse muy pesado, así que lo corte en esa parte...

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic a pesar de todo, a los que dejan reviews, a los que solo lo leen, a lo que lo pusieron en sus alertas, y como favorito! Enserio muchiisimas gracias!

Aclaración:

no creo que haga falta pero el _*__juego con su nombre _al que se refiere Itachi viene al hecho de que su nombre significa comadreja. Y bueno...no podia dejar parsarlo xD

*+*_Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da!_*+*/_El arte es una explosión_*+*


	5. Una sesión de tortura?

Hi! he aqui el quinto cáp!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Relato de Sakura en presente._

Relato normal

"_palabra que se destaca"_

Enjoy it!

SxN-NSx-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN-NxS-SxN_

_**- oe, Sats... Sasuke, estás pálido 'ttebayo, o bueno más de costumbre...- sin nada de delicadesa me levante haciendo que ese rubio escandaloso se diera de culo en suelo- ittai! no hacía falta tirarme al piso...- unas pequeñas lagrimitas salian de sus ojos. Cuando me miro me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Yo no podía estar sintiendo unas enormes ganas de ir y besarlo y acariciar ese torso descubierto por lo primeros botones de la camisa que tenía. Sin decir nada más que un ahogado voy a la empresa a ver a mi nii-san, salí, prácticamente, huyendo de ahi. Debía detener a Itachi...**_

**Naruto y yo nos quedmos viendonos antela repentina salida del heredero menor de la mansión en la que estabamos. No estaba muy segura, pero juraría que cuando hablo por teléfono algo le dijeron que hizo que enfocara su vista en Naruto, al parecer selo mencionaron. Y antes de que se fuera creí verle un pequeño sonrojo. Aunque eso sea imposible, verdad? Naruto solo atino a pasar su mano por su pelo y despeinarselo. Ese gesto de frustración me confirmo que igual que yo, él no sabía que pensar de esa reacción. **

**Solo espero que sea lo que sea, ellos dos no se vieran involucrados en nada grave...**

Capítulo 5: Una sesión de torutra? _Primera Parte_

_Un día más había pasado, los ojos de Sasuke se estaban cerrando por el cansancio que llevaba a cuestas. Si es que el día de hoy fue esa dichosa sesión de fotos. Pero algo me dice que no fue solo eso lo que lo trae asi, o mejor dicho _la_ trae así. Naruto también parece muy agotado, y realmente debe estarlo, con lo callado que esta! Normalmente estaría hablando sin parar de todo lo que hizo. No era algo normal, pero se podía justificar. Quien diría que una sesión de fotos pudiera ser tan larga y pesada? Lo increible fue cuando nos enteramos por boca de Sasuke-kun la noticia de que él y Naruto iban a ser modelos, hace dos días..._

-ITACHII !- ese grito resonó por todo el pasillo. Era señal de que el pequeño Uchiha había llegado- da la cara estúpida comadreja!- su figura no tardo en aparecer enfrente de mi escritorio. Bufé algo irritado. El mayor se encontraba en una reunión, y me tocaba detener al exaltado, me corrijo_ exaltada_, Sasuke. Si no lo hacía, a pesar de conocernos de tanto tiempo y ser amigos, Itachi no dudaria en torturarme lenta y dolorosamente... Y él realmente no quería llegar a eso.

-Alto ahi! - le detuve antes de que abriera la puerta de la oficina del jefe de la empresa- él no se encuentra en su oficina. En estos momentos esta en una importante reunión...- levante mi vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, pude ver que iba a contestarme- no importa lo que sea que tengas que decirle, hasme el favor de _por la buenas_, sentarte y esperarlo...- le señale el cómodo sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba enfrente. Hizo un ademán de hablar pero sin decir nada se sento. Claro, no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada. No pude evitar darle en respuesta una sonrisa burlona. Sus miradas comparadas con la de su onii-san* no eran nada. Si lo sabría yo!

- sabes cuando va a demorar esa reunión?- esperaba que hablara,si , pero tan concentrado estaba en la lectura, sobre la separación de un importante magnate de su flamante esposa, una actriz reconocida, que no me di cuenta que la voz que esperaba no era esa exactamente..._ sino una voz masculina._

- ah, no... las reuniones estas pueden durar media hora como 3 ó 4 horas...- le respondi sin ser conciente de que por unos momentos refleje algo de mi sorpresa. Baje nuevamente mi vista a la revista. Podía saber que, aunque su rostro no estuviera expresando nada, estaba pensando seriamente en ir a buscarlo antes de esperar tantas horas. Pueden que fueran diferentes, pero había varias cosas en la que los hermanos Uchiha se parecían, además del evidente parecido fisico, claro- si quieres algo, de comer ó beber...- era mi obligación como secretario ofrecerle algo de comida ó una bebida a los que esperaban en la sala del piso pero...- puedes esperarlo en el comedor...- si penso que yo se lo iba a servir ese niño mimado iba perdido. Su expresión no se inmuto cuando levante mi vista. Tan inexpresivo, como aborrecia eso. Era como si fueran muñecos sin voluntad,_ nada más lejos de eso claro, _que solo cumplen lo que les ordenan... Me daban ganas de estrellarles algo en la cara a ver si reaccionaban...

Mientras deliberaba la mejor manera de borrarle esa inexpresividad de su rostro unos pasos hicieron eco en la sala. Vestido con un traje color vino*, una corbata verde* y unos zapatos negros, todo de Cristian Diore*, el tipo más fastidioso que haya conocido hace su entrada.

- hey barbie, has visto a Kakuzu?- Mi cara no podía reflejar más irritación porque ya era imposible... Ese idiota de Hidan, un día de estos voy a agarrar ese bendito collar, con su mini guadaña de dije, y se lo voy a meter por el culo a ver si sigue jodiendome las pelotas.

- acaso ves que tenga una bola mágica?- naturalmente que sabía donde esta. Pero decirselo por las buenas no era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- no jodas imbécil, no tengo tiempo para discutir- extrañamente, a pesar del insulto que solto, se veía tranquilo. O eso quería aparentar de momento. Rode mis ojos, Kami-sama me diera paciencia...

Pude ver como Sasuke pasaba olimpicamente de todo esto. Sus uñas repentinamente parecían de lo más interesante. Frunci el entrecejo, lo más probable era que quisiera pasar inadvertido.

- vaaaaya, que tenemos aqui...- la voz cantarina* de Hidan indico que ya había notado su presencia. Bueno, hay que admitirlo, por mucho que Sasuke se esforzara, los Uchiha tienen ese algo que los hacen imposibles de ignorar- una Uchiha por lo que veo...- buf, si supiera... La mano derecha de Hidan sostuvo el menton de la chica y lo levanto para que sus miradas se cruzaran. En su otra mano tenía una carpeta, en la que no reparé hasta ahora. Sasuke le devolvio la mirada desafiante. Si no inervenía esto iba a salirse de control.

- yo que tú no me metería con ella. Puede _parecer una chica,_ tranquila, pero tiene un carácter de mil demonios- no pude evitar una sonrisa sarcástica ante mi pequeña broma. Era evidente que él no entedería que esa oración tenía un doble sentido. Aunque la pequeña si lo hizo e intentó fulminarme con su mejor mirada de _"que te den bastardo!"_. Sin duda, como iba a divertirme con esta situación...

- que dices?- ante su cara sorprendida mi sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse.

Lamentablemente una llamada a mi auricular bluetooth interrumpio mi momento de goce. Automaticamente conteste con una voz monótona. Del otro lado, la voz de Ita-kun me daba la orden de buscar a cierto fanático religioso para que le avise que si no llegaba a la sala de juntas en menos de 5 minutos, ni Jashin-sama lo salvaría de su ira. Repentinamente mi humor mejoró al escuchar eso. Pero de pronto la cara de un Kakuzu muy irritado me llego. Mientras le contestaba a mi, en este momento, jefe, recordaba la razón que mantenía a Hidan en la empresa. Y es que él era el único que podía con él carácter de su jefe, Kakuzu. Todos sus anteriores asistentes renunciaron por los violentos cambios de humor del mayor. Se podía decir que Hidan tenía una especie de inmunidad hacía los repentinos arranques del tesorero. Y aunque el mayor no lo aceptara, estoy seguro que sabe que nadie podría reemplazarlo. Con una actitud de puro hastio me dirijo al jashinista antes de que Sasuke le dijera algo y todo terminara de madre.

- eh, tú religioso. Te necesitan, más bien, necesitan esos papeles- señale la carpeta debajo de su brazo- Itachi-san dijo que si no llegas en...- miro mi costoso reloj, que Itachi me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, solo para agregarle algo de dramatismo a la situación- 5 minutos exactos a la sala de reuniones del 10mo* piso, tú y tus cosas van a terminar en la calle esta misma tarde.

- KUSO*! Me había olvidado por completo, el anciano va a matarme...- Y así como termino de decir eso, se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor.

Mi mirada se cruzo con la del Uchiha menor. Itachi tambien me había pedido que le diera un recado- en cuanto a tí, tu onii-san dijo que esta reunión va a durar un rato largo. Asi que dijo que vuelvas en unas, apróximadamente, 2 horas.

- puedo esperarlo en la empresa- definitivamente no le iba a dejar pasar esto a Itachi. Una sonrisa tierna salio de mis labios. Estos hermanos para quererse tanto, tenían cada discusión! Negue con la cabeza.

- te aburriras...- le solte simplemente.

- la cancha de basket esta desocupada?

- si, supongo. Además de tu hermano, Kakuzu, Hidan, unos pocos más, y yo, normalmente nadie la usa- encojo mis hombros restándole importancía.

- perfecto...- al levantarse estiro sus brazos en forma bastante perezosa. Hizo un gesto de despedida con su cabeza. A Itachi le esperaba una laaarga charla.

**SxN-NxS-SxN_NxS-SxN-NxS_SxN-NxS-SxN**

Tenía que hacer tiempo para esperar a mi hermano, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron esas canchas de basket a las que, de pequeño, Itachi me traía para que no me aburriera. Tomé uno de los balones que había en el cesto, me saque el buzo tipo canguro que tenía puesto, los tire a un lado y empeze a rebotar la pelota. Por un momento los piques de la pelota contra el piso inundo el lugar. No había nadie más, estaba solo. Volvía a ser ese chico prepotente del instituto que solo buscaba sobresalir. Respire profundo, me puse en posición, abri mis, hasta ahora, entrecerrados ojos y lanze un tiro de 3 puntos. En este momento no quería pensar. No quería que nada pasara por mi mente. Solo sentir la adrenalina que aumentaba con cada salto y encestada que daba. Una cabellera rubia, una sonrisa de esas que te transmiten un monton de cosas, unos ojos azules como el cielo despejado un día de primavera, sin permiso se aparecen en mis pensamientos. Los recuerdos de los partidos que jugabamos ese dobe y yo de pequeños, e incluso durante el primer año de la secundaría. Mis latidos empiezan a ensordecerme. Maldición, porque? Poque justo ahora vengo a recordar todo eso? Todo lo que perdí por mi estupidez...

- Naruto, yo...- me tiro de cola al piso, echando mi cuerpo hacía atras- lo siento...

**SxN-NxS-SxN_NxS-SxN-NxS_SxN-NxS-SxN**

Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes. Eso me permitió saber quien estaba por cruzar la puerta de mi habitación.

-Sai, necesito hablar contigo- la voz de mi otousan resuena en la calma en la que estaba sumergido.

- que se le ofrece padre?- siempre había tenido esta relación meramente formal con él. Se podría decir que, desde que tengo uso de conciencia, en esta mansión nadie daba una sonrisa. Al menos no una sincera.

No, eso no era cierto. Si hubo alguien, pero ese alguien se había ido. Se había largado a la primera oportunidad que tuvo y lo había dejado, en esa enorme y fría mansión, a merced de dos padres que solo esperaban que él los complaciera en todos los aspectos. Estuvo tentado a torcer sus labios al recordar aquello. Pero no se olvidaba de quien tenía enfrente.

- quiero saber porque mi hijo a entrado a hurtadillas a mi habitación, hackeando mi laptop como un vil ladrón- Oh, se había enterado. Y yo que pense haber salteado todas las cámaras de seguridad- que es lo que estás buscando?- su mirada hacía que me sintiera minúsculo.

- quería saber si estaban los datos de...- me detuve, no podía decirle toda la verdad. Aunque una verdad _e medias_ podía servir- el hijo de nuestra anterior ama de lla...- no pude terminar de hablar, cuando su mano impacto fuertemente en mi mejilla.

- te dije que no quiero que te juntes con ese tipo de gente! Son menos que escoría!- y ese era su mantra de siempre. Que aquellos que no poseían, propiedades en el exterior, junto con jugosas cuentas bancarias, no se merecían la atención de un portador del apellido Hiwa. Sobe la mi mejilla golpeada. Desde pequeño, también, se me había inculcado que nuestro apellido esta por encima de la gente normal, y a la altura de apellidos de importantes familias antiguas. Entre las que, obviamente, se encontraba la familia Uchiha. Mi padre jamás me perdono que insultara a un miembro de esa respetable familia. Decía que, en vez de haber actuado tan estúpidamente, debí haberme hecho su amigo. El bastardo y yo amigos? Já, eso si sería irónico. Nos odiamos mutuamente. Él, hace años, por el hecho de meterme con su rubio amigo. Yo por mi parte, lo odiaba porque mi padre no paraba de compararme con él. Si hasta, seguramente, si Sasuke apareciera y le dijera que quiere ser su hijo, mi padre le haría una gran fiesta. Fruncí el ceño, por eso desde que lo ví lo desteste. Y aunque él no me tomaba enserio, fue cuando me metí con el fastidioso de su amigo que me enfrento.

- lo siento padre. No volvere a comportarme asi...- eso me lleva a otra cuestión...

- eso espero...- sin más se levanto para retirarse, dando fin a la incómoda situación.

La otra cuestión era ese gritón e hiperactivo rubio que me saca de mis casillas. Al igual que con Sasuke, lo odie desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y es que cuando se acreco a mi, lo hizo con una sonrisa y toda la confianza del mundo, cosa que me sorprendió. Pero lejos de agradarme ese sonrisa sincera que me estaba regalando, me irritó. Esa sonrisa me trajo recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Recuerdos donde _él_ estaba. Él, la única persona que me alguna vez me quizo dentro de esta sombría mansión. Y es que cuando Naruto sonrie, no puedo evitar verlo a él sonriendo...

Siento que mis ojos se empiezan a húmedecer. No puedo reprimir ese gemido ahogado de frustación y dolor, que brota de mis labios. Mi cabeza parece estallar, como cada vez que lo recuerdo.

- _nii-san_, doushite?- entierro mi rostro entre mis piernas, y me abandono al dolor- porque te fuiste...?

**SxN-NxS-SxN_NxS-SxN-NxS_SxN-NxS-SxN**

- Sakura-chan, que crees que le paso a Sasuke?- La mirada de Naruto estaba perdida en un punto imaginario de su helado- salió tan de golpe...

- no lo se, pero, supongo que tú e Itachi-san están involucrados en lo que sea que le hayan dicho a Sasuke...- mi rubio amigo volteó su rostro para mirarme- es solo una suposición...- en mi fuero interno enserio esperaba que así fuera...

- ya...- con su musculosa naranja, en este día tan soleado, y su pelo tan resplandeciente, Naruto parecía brillar. Lo observe detenidamente. Miento, Naruto no necesita del sol para eso. Su personalidad siempre le hizo brillar de una manera especial. Solo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, ya que desde que rompió su amistad con Sasuke, él dejo de tener ese brillo que tanto le carácterizaba.

- en que piensas? - no me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había abstraído en mis pensamientos hasta que él me hablo.

- en nada especial...- su mirada sigue posada sobre mi. Me remuevo en el lugar, un tanto incómoda- solo estaba pensando...- no sabía si decirlo o no, pero ya que parece que entre ellos esta todo mejor...- en que al final, nunca me dijiste porqué se pelearon ustedes...- su mirada se tiño con tristeza. Al parecer aún recordar eso le costaba- no tienes que decirme na... - el celular de Naruto suena cortando mis palabras. De una cara de sorpresa, paso a una de confusión. Solo dijo un vago "entiendo" "ajá" y "ahi nos encontramos..."

- era Sasuke- responde ante mi mirada de curiosidad- al parecer hay algo importante que quiere contarnos, quiere que lo veamos en la mansión en una hora...

Mi curiosidad se había activado con más fuerza. Fuera lo que fuera que nos quisiera decir, no creo que pueda soportar tanto tiempo de espera...

**SxN-NxS-SxN_NxS-SxN-NxS_SxN-NxS-SxN**

Mi cabeza había dejado de molestarme gracias a la pastilla que Deidara me trajo. Masajee mis sienes para relajarme. Hacía unos minutos había terminado de hablar con mi otouto,o debería decir ahora _imoto?*_. Eso me recuerda la charla que tuve con ella.

*_Flashback_*

- Ya creía que iba a ser imposible hablar con el _importantísimo_ Jefe de la empresa- su ironía era algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrado, por lo que le ignore- y? no vas a preguntarme a que vine, ó a decirme que estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo?- Nuestras miradas se cruzan cuando decido terminar con esto de una vez. Desde un principio supe que no iba a ser sencillo.

- mira Sasuke, voy a decirte que ya me enteré que hablaste con el fotógrafo. De más esta decir que me no me costo mucho convenserlo que todo fue un terrible malentendido...- oí el suspiro de alivio que había hecho, al parecer me malinterpreto- y que tú, y Naruto si iban a ser los modelos de la campaña. Así que en tres días en esta empresa, va a ser la sesión de fotos...

- me niego!- sus ojos parecían llamear de la furia- el dobe y yo no vamos a ser los modelos, o al menos YO no...- se corrigió a lo último.

- mira otouto, tengo mis razones para haber aceptado esa condición de elegir los modelos...

- nuestra empresa también representa modelos...- al parecer no iba a dar brazo a torcer. Pero este juego puede jugarse de a dos.

- es verdad, pero ni Deidara ni yo tenemos tiempo para perder el tiempo seleccionando alguno- sirvo lentamente en una taza, de fina porcelana, té de jazmin que había mandado a pedir- si mal no recuerdo Naruto-kun siempre quizo estar en el mundo del espectáculo y eso... pensé que si tú lo acompañabas tal vez el no se sintiera tan solo

- el dobe no es de los que se dejan intimidar...- agarro la taza que le ofreci y la llevo lentamente a sus labios.

- tines razón, no es de ese tipo- tomé la taza en la que anteriormente estaba tomando, llenandola nuevamente- pero igual, tu presencia no estaría de más... además de que aunque buscara no encontrarí otra chica para hacerle de pareja, tú lo conoces muy bien, y aunque lo niegues, ambos se complementan muy bien...

- pero...- vi como mordía su labio inferior con algo de fuerza

- solo son un par de fotos- suavizo mi voz al ver su expresión. Ciertamente se ve muy tierno asi...- o es que son demasíado para tí?- sus ojos me miraban con un destello de arrogancía típico de nuestro apellido.

- lo hare - su tono de voz era seguro y desafiante. Había accedido y no iba a dar vuelta atrás.

- muy bien, en ese caso, te encargo que le avises a Naruto-kun...- derrepente sus ojos parecieron dudar por unos segundos...

- esta bien...- suspiro derrotada. Se levanto con gracia y se acerco a depositar un leve beso en mi mejilla. Acto que me tomo por sorpresa. Hace años que había dejado de mostrar ese tipo de gestos cariñosos- nos vemos en casa nii-san...

*_Fin Flashback_*

Mi taza vacia aún emanaba algo de vapor, por puro reflejo al verla la tome. A pesar de estar vacía aún se sentía un pequeño calorcito, es bastante agradable. Eso me recordó a mi okaa-san. Ella siempre mantenía la taza de té del invitado caliente. Decía que si la taza se enfriaba, el té no sabía igual. Yo solo pensaba "cosas de madres", y ahora tengo que darle la razón. El té no me sabe igual si mi taza se enfrió. O será, que solo me sabe bien asi porque es como ella lo preparaba? Tal parece que me estoy volviendo algo nostálgico.

- Itachi...- el comunicador de mi despacho suena.

- que ocurre, Deidara...- aprieto el botón que me comunica con su escritorio.

- llamaron los de la empresa Tigger- me contesta al instante- parece que hubo un cambio de planes, el fotógrafo tuvo un viaje de último momento...- suspira cansado- quieren que los llames para confirmarte quien lo reemplazara.

- entiendo, sobre los papeles de...

- me faltan sellar unos pocos y ya termino- tal parece que hoy si voy a poder irme a horario. Con lo que últimamente teníamos de trabajo es un alivio.

- llama a la empresa, y que te pasen con el que esta al mando del proyecto...-

A los pocos minutos ya estaba hablando con el encargado, quien me explico los pormenores que sufrió el otro fotógrafo y me paso el número del nuevo. Enseguida que termine de hablar, marque al teléfono de quien sería el responsable de las fotos. Al parecer, como lo describió, era mucho más que competente en su área. Solo tuvo que timbrar una vez y me atendieron. Debo decir que, aunque fue una charla via telefónica, algo que me quedo muy claro fue que este hombre era una persona muy estricta, y de los que seguro no les gusta esperar. Había puesto demasíado énfasis en los horarios y la puntualidad.

- aqui están los papeles...- una mata de pelo rubio, fue lo primero que llamo mi atención. Luego la desvíe a la carpeta que traía, junto con una bandeja de telgopor- y aqui - moviendo la blanca bandejita- te traje una porción de torta de chocolate...

- sabes que no me gustan las cosas muy dulces...- trato de rechazarle el suculento dulce.

- hum, por eso traje de chocolate amargo- me miro como si dijera algo por demás obvio. Se sentó comodamente en el sillón, y echo su cabeza hacía atras- y dime, ya sabes quien fotografiara a sasu-chan y naru-kun?- pregunto mientras yo le daba una probada a la torta. Debía admitirlo, Deidara me conocía bastante bien. Esta torta estaba riquísma. Sobre lo que dijo...

- si - hizo un gesto con la mano isntandome a responder, al ver que me no iba a agregar nada más. Agarre otro pedazo de torta y lo lleve lentamente a la boca. Deidara estaba mirandome, o más bien al pedacito que estaba degustando en mi boca. Me pase la lengua por los labios para sacar los restos de miga. Pude oir como mi acompañante trato saliva, a la vez que su respiración se hacía irregular... Ciertamente tener ese tipo de efecto en él me agradaba, _bastante_...

- y...y bien?- parecía estar en una especie de hipnosis.

- y bien que?- no pude evitar sentir que mi voz había sonado, _muy sugestiva_.

- el nombre del fotógrafo ese...- fruncio sus cejas, moviendo lentamente la cabeza en un intento, a mi ver, de despejar sus pensamientos. Ciertamente lo recuerdo vagamente. Aunque eso no tiene importancia, anote su nombre en mi libreta. Por otra parte, su apellido si me acordaba. Era bastante peculiar.

- del nombre no me acuerdo, pero su su apellido si, _Arena Roja_- de golpe Deidara abre sus ojos impresionado. Boquea un par de veces intentando decir algo, pero sin emitir ningun sonido- Deidara... pasa algo malo?- veo que él niega con la cabeza, pero se levanta rápidamente despidiendose con una torpe excusa de que se le había olvidado algo por hacer. Dejándome más que confundido por su reacción. Agarro mi libreta y encuentro el nombre completo del susodicho-

_**Akasuna no Sasori**_

Quien lo diría, pero al parecer, desde ahora, ese nombre nunca voy a volver a olvidarlo...

**SxN-NxS-SxN_NxS-SxN-NxS_SxN-NxS-SxN**

**Tres días despúes...**

_El día había llegado Naruto y Sasuke habían quedado en encontrarse en la casa de este último e ir juntos. Yo no pude acompañarlos, un viaje de visita a una tía en otro distrito me lo impedía._

La sala estaba atestada de gente. Apenas llegamos el dobe y yo nos mandaron a maquillarnos y ponernos los primeros conjuntos. Agraciadamente el bastardo de Itachi se compadecio y entre la ropa había puesto un conjunto de ropa interior sencillo, sin molestos encajes o dibujitos kawaii. Narturalmente al principio me había negado a usarlo, pero no podía asistir a la dichosa sesión con boxer y sin corpiño, tengo bastante busto pero sin exagerar.

Ibamos por el cuarto conjunto de un catálogo de 28 conjuntos y ya parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad. Bien, tal vez exagero. Pero esos malditos reflectores eran una mierda! Sinceramente, despúes de un par de fotos quize irme,y alejarme de toda esta locura. Por otro lado, el desgraciado de Naruto parcía estar disfrutando todo esto, en especial los halagos de la mayoría de las mujeres del set. Bien por él, ya tiene su deseado grupo de fans que lo atosigen. Y nos es como si estuviera celosa de esa aprovechada que se le estaba insinuando cada rato.

- oye, cambia esa cara...cualquiera diría que estas _en tus días_ 'ttebayo- volteo a mi mirarlo con mi peor cara de "Púdrete"- hay que ver, como es que teniendo ese carácter de mierda no me dí cuenta...- lo vi negar con la cabeza a modo de rendición.

- cierra el pico- todo esto hizo que mis nervios estallaran. Y por si fuera poco él esta al lado mio con ese conjunto de pantalón negro holgado, ceñido a la cadera, y esa musculosa naranja tipo red que se le ajustaba perfectamente a sus pectorales. Se veía tan, _jodidamente bien..._

- aunque, admito que tu versión femenina es bastante... _sexy_- mi boca se abrio de la incredulidad. Él había dicho que le paresco sexy?- mierda, que con ese pantalón que apenas si te tapa todo, y un poco más, y ese top me pones a mil...- su cara quedo tapada por su mano derecha. Mi rostro había mutado a uno de estupefacción. Es decir, me estaba diciendo que me desea! Y empiezo a creer que más que mutuo...

- no hablas enserio...- fue lo único coherente que pude articular ante tal declaración.

- oh, no. Voy muy enserio...- y como para demostarme lo equivocada que estaba, jalo de mi brazo y me acerco a su pecho. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, como mi corazón bombeaba sin control, y que al sentir su respiración en mi oido la temperatura aumento.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Él, su ex-mejor amigo, se encontraba presionandola contra la pared de su camerino! Su rostro estaba a una infima distancia del suyo. Sus narices se rozaban, podía sentir el calor de la respiración del contrario.

-aún crees que no voy enserio?- el susurro en mi oido me produce una agradable descarga.

- hm...-un jadeo involuntario, algo que nunca debió salir de mis labios. Presionó mi cuerpo más hacía él al escucharlo. Era algo extraño comprobar que nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente.

- ese gemido no sera el único...- su voz estaba cargada de urgencia. Al parecer su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, al igual quel el mio, al contacto de nuestras pieles. Sumamente placentero y electrizante. Tanto que no quería que se detuviera. Una de sus manos empezo a recorrer mi espalda, mientras que con la otra levantaba mi pierna y la enredaba en su cintura. Mi razonamiento se había esfumado por completo. Su lengua empezo a hacer un recorrido desde mi clavicula hasta mi delicada barvilla.

- hmmm...- tal como dijo, el anterior gemido no fue el único, y dudaba que fuera el último. Esa lengua me estaba excitando más de lo que ya me encontraba. Como siguiera así, no iba a poder contener esos gemidos de placer que pugnaban por salir de boca. Ahora me besa desde la barvilla a la comisura de mis labios. Entreabro mis ojos, ahora nublados por el deseo. Lo que veo me sorprende. No es mi mejor amigo de la infancia al que tengo enfrente. No, es el chico que tanto me confudia, era una cara de mi Naruto que no conocía. _Mi Naruto_, que bien se oía eso... Y más que nada, para que negarlo? Es ahora el chico que tanto deseo me produce... Todo él me despertaba una necesidad totalmente irracional de pertenecerle. Él jugueteaba ahora con mi oreja derecha, dándole pequeños mordiscos. No me detuve a seguir pensando. En este momento, yo solo sentía. Volvi a abrir mis ojos, que anteriormente había cerrado por su acción, y vi sus labios tan carnosos y llamativos. Los desee, desee sentir su sabor y textura. Sin determe a pensar en mis acciones los tome. Nuestros labios húmedos se encontraron deseosos y necesitados. Mis manos subieron a su cuello atrayéndolo más para poder profundizar nuestro beso.

Era oficial, había perdido mi norte. Este dobe me traía tonta. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron realizando una íntima coreografía. Era como si siempre lo hubieran hecho. La constante fricción de nuestros cuerpos , solo aumentaba nuestra urgencia por llegar hasta el final. Roze con una de mis rodillas su creciente erección. Quería que esto llegara más lejos...

- eres tan _hermosa_...- mis ojos se abren de golpe. Derrepente, todo mi mundo se vino de cabeza con esas simples palabras...

_Estaba un tanto preocupada por como les estaba llendo, por lo que decidi llamarlos. Una, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta diez veces pero nada! Aunque quizas estoy exagerando. Como están en pleno trabajo no deben poder atender... Trato de tranquilizarme, volvere a intentar más tarde..._

**SxN-NxS-SxN_NxS-SxN-NxS_SxN-NxS-SxN**

Muajajajaja seeh, soy mala, muuuy mala! jajajaja Enrealidad, ahi lo corte porque así se dio... xP ah, es mi primer lime, asi que no espero que me haya salido 10 puntos, pero si que les haya gustado, como a mi me gusto hacerlo... Realmente debo tener una mente muy pervertida para haberme salido tan natural escribirlo jajaja =P

Sobre el cap. q puedo decir... disfrute haciendolo! Aca tienen un poco del pasado de Sai . Y aparece el nombre de un personaje muy querido por varis seguramente! En el próx. cáp. ya aparece en escena...

Otra cosa, que seguro habrán notado... y es que hay personajes, exceptuando a los principales, que no aparecen en todos los capis. Eso se debe a que no es exactamente mi fuerte manejar a muchos personajes... u.u Pero eso no quiere decir que para mi no tengan relevancia, todo lo contrario, he dejado muchos personajes que me encantan pero no puedo encontrarles la vuelta para poder manejarlos en la historia... Espero que eso no sea un impedimento para que el fic les guste...

**Muchísimas gracias a :**

LittleMonsterStick: a mi tambien, he leído varios de los que están subidos a la pág. Pero pense que sería una propuesta interesante... Aqui tienes la conti, espero que haya gustado!

naara: chica, adoro que adores todo del fic! n.n Ya ves, sasu-chan ya cayo con los encantos de nuestro atolondrado rubio jaja XD

Sus reviews hicieron posible que este cáp. se subiera antes de lo previsto! Naturalemente que tambien muchas gracias a los que agregaron hace poco este fic a sus favoritos y alertas! Y a los que leen de forma anónima! n.n

**Aclaraciones:**

onii-san* : En japón cuando están hablando, al referirse a algún pariente de la otra persona dicen directamente el nombre, ó le agregan la "o" de forma honorífica, para darles a enterder que hablan del pariente de esa persona. Al decir "onii-san" Deidara le dio a enterder que hablaba de su hermano mayor.

color vino* verde*: en esto solo quería hacer una pequeña aclaración, soy malísima para describir colores... No sabría explicar bien el nombre de esos colores, pero creo que la mayoría debe hacerse una idea si han visto alguna vez una vidriera de alguna tienda de Cristian Diore, Cristian Lacroix, creo que en Lacoste también... Son colores maso menos brillantes, pero siempre oscuros.

Cristian Diore* Bueno... en cuanto esto, no sabía muy bien si se permite poner el nombre de una marca. Si alguien pudiera aclarmelo se lo agradesco desde ya.

cantarina*: No creo que esto necesite aclaración, pero nunca esta de más. Se refiere a la voz que uno pone cuando arrastramos las palabras lentamente para molestar a la otra persona jaja =P

10mo*: abreviación de décimo.

Kuso*: Este me parece que ya lo había aclarado antes, pero por las dudas... Significa mierda en japonés.

imoto*: Hermana menor en japonés.

No tengo nada más que agregar más solo recordarles que, si quieren saber como sigue el fic dejen sus hermosos reviews a esta loca escritora. Son mi más grande motivación para seguir! n0n

*/ShIrOi-NeKo/*


End file.
